Polka Dots and Mr Pevert
by Azn-Wemo
Summary: "Seven minutes. Seven minutes to tell my best friend I loved her before she goes to the other side of the country." A tale of two oblivious best friends. With meddling friends,fishy lies and overbearing dads with gold bullets,will they have a happy ending? REWRITTEN VERSION UP ON PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians because I am not a grown man (I am a teenaged girl), nor does my birth certificate say Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: This story takes place with no Gods, Demigods, and Satyrs and other Greek stuff . . . sorry.**

**~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~**

**Polka Dots and Mr. Pervy**

_**Prologue**_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say _

_You were the one_

_That got away_

_~ "The One That Got Away"- Katy Perry_

Seven minutes.

That's all I have before my best friend and possibly the girl I will love for the rest of my life will leave me and go to the other side of the country. Pushing my body to go faster, I sprinted past crowds and managed to arrive at the airport's main lobby. I looked up at the clock. 11:52 a.m. Still enough time . . . hopefully.

"Annabeth!"

Whipping around, her shocked stormy eyes met my determined dark ones. For one precious second, our eyes locked. Stormy gray meets dark sea green. Then . . . it was over. She was pushed by her father's bodyguards and I lost her in the swarming crowd.

"Wise Girl!"

Just when I was about to lose hope, her piercing scream stuck my heart like lightening.

"Seaweed Brain!"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

P.s. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

P.s. Please review

_**Chapter One : Polka Dot Girl**_

_She said _

_I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, _

_Like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,_

_Growing up and falling in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_~ "Mary's Song"- Taylor Swift_

**_*/4 Years and 3 Months Earlier /*_**

**.).().().().().().().().(.**

"Percy, you jerk!" Annabeth yelled at me.

I took a step back, holding my hands up; palms faced outward, faking mock surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." I said, grinning.

Annabeth and I were in my backyard, spraying each other with water hoses. I was bare, except for my dark washed jeans that hung low on my hips and Reeboks. Annabeth had her blonde hair in a low ponytail and was sporting a white tee, shorts and converse.

Her gray eyes narrowed in suspicion, wondering if I was joking. She took a few steps toward me before breaking into a fast run.

"Ahh!" I yelled, dodging another spray of water and tripped, causing me to fall to the ground.

Of course Annabeth didn't expect this to happen so she also stumbled and fell . . . on top of me. Shocked stormy gray met startled sea green. We stared at each other, breathing heavily as our chests rose up and down.

"Hey there, polka dots," I said, laughing as I stole a glance at her see through white tee.

"What?" She asked before looking down at her wet shirt. Cue the screaming.

"PERCY, YOU PERVERT!" She shouted in anger as she tried to cover her polka-dotted bra from me.

Still laughing, I pushed her off me and stood up.

"Come on, Wise Girl, no need to freak –"

"BECAUSE OF YOU, I CAN'T GET MARRIED!" She cried, tackling me to the ground.

"You're being _way_ too dramatic, polka –"

"Shut it, Mr. Pervy (a/n: Pervy = Pervert) before I skewer you with this hose," she threatened, a strand of wet hair hanging loosely in front of her face.

Without thinking, I reached out to place it behind her left ear. She froze as my hand was hovering dangerously close to her lips. I became still, losing control of my body.

"Percy? Annabeth? Dinner's ready," my mom called from the kitchen.

At the sound of my mom's voice, we jumped back, not noticing how close we were. We shifted awkwardly, not meeting the other's eyes.

"So . . . dinner," I said nervously, shoving my hands in my pockets, my bangs hiding my eyes from Annabeth's.

She gave a shaky smile and then nodded before we both walked back to my kitchen, shuffling in silence.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sally Jackson was in the kitchen, humming to herself after watching the exchange between the two twelve year olds.

"Those kids will make a great couple," she mused, a twinkle in her eyes.

Cue the meddling.

**A/N: Review please; it's like cookie dough ice cream to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians for I am not awesome enough.**

**A/N: I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. Only Rick Riordan can put these characters into . . . character.**

**p.s. They are 13 in this chapter. Each chapter would be a little memory of their life before the day they finally go out.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_**Chapter Two : Stalker Friends, Saw II & Shooting Stars**_

_Could we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky _

_Are like shooting stars?_

_~"Airplanes"- Hayley Williams ft. B.O.B. _

**OOoOoOoOo**

_**~3 Years and 6 Months Earlier~**_

"Hey Polka Dots, do you see Orion's Belt," I asked, gazing up at the stars.

Annabeth groaned, rolling onto her side to face me.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that?"

A smile formed on my face as I answered, "About 137 times. More or less."

On this night, we were star gazing because one, it was a tradition ever since we were seven and two, Annabeth insisted. _And_ because it was Annabeth and I loved her. As _only_ a friend if you were wondering. So here we are, on the ground looking up at the stars with Annabeth curled up at my side. I was on my back, an arm behind my head, the other wrapped around Annabeth's waist.

Annabeth looked up at me before asking, "Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah," I answered, lost in thought.

"Do you . . . think that someday we might," she hesitated before continuing, "find someone we love? And then . . . we forgot about each other?"

I froze. I didn't really think about dating. Swimming, I can handle it like a god, but girls? I'm like a cow, slow and dumb. Not to mention, have a short attention span.

"Of course not, Wise Girl. I won't forget about you, even if I was pushed into the River of Lethe in the Underworld," I said, ruffling her hair.

She smiled brightly which made my heart skip a beat. Weird. Isn't it like dangerous to have a heart skip beats? Oh gods, what if I had a heart problem? Will I die? Holy Poseidon, who will take care of Wise Girl? Should I get my heart checked out –

"Why don't we make a deal?" She suggest, laying her head on my chest.

I was broken out of my thoughts by her voice.

"Alright, depends on what's the deal," I agreed.

I looked at her intelligent gray eyes that lit up at my agreement.

"We can't date unless the other one does," she proposed.

"Why?" I blurted out.

She sighed. Huh, seems like now is one of my Seaweed moments.

"_Because_ so both of us have someone to hang out with if the other is busy."

"But I'm not good with people," I whined.

The last time I tried making a new friend, the result was a fountain exploding, a present from a cow and . . . other things.

"You're good with me," she argued.

"That's because I love you," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Ditto," she agreed.

"Aw! They're finally together!"

_What the Hades?_ Annabeth and I craned our heads to see Piper, Jason and the rest of the gang spying on us behind my bushes.

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Annabeth and I shouted in unison.

"Denial's just not a river in Paraguay," Silena sang.

"It's Egypt, babe." Beckendorf told his girlfriend.

Piper interrupted, "Psh, same concept, repair boy."

"Hey! That's _my_ nickname," Leo shouted, jumping out the bushes and making a face plant.

Sighing, I sat up (with Annabeth still in my arms), I asked,

"Why are you guys here?"

The girls rolled their eyes while the boy gave me the _dude-you're-slow_ look reserved just for me. I don't know whether I should be flattered or not when they told me they made that look _especially _for me. Amazingly, the gang looked dignified when they walked out the bushes as if spying on us was like eating dinner with the Queen.

"Because, we feel like it," Thalia answered, whacking Nico in the head when he tried (unsuccessfully) to _casually_ drape his arm on her shoulder.

"_And_, you guys are _so_ cute," Juniper chirped with a sweet smile on her face as Grover gave her a piggy back ride towards us.

"_Cute_?" Annabeth and I asked, offended.

"You wimps are really oblivious. Jeez, your whole life is a walking cliché.

Two best friends falling in love? I should kick you." Clarisse grunted.

"Next thing you know, it'll be another remake of My Best Friend's Wedding . . . except you guys end up together." Leo remarked, giving Reyna a peck to the cheek . . . who pushed him to the ground.

The gang chorused in agreement as Annabeth and I rolled our eyes, blushing.

"So . . . I guess you guys want to go inside my house and . . . watch a movie?" I asked awkwardly.

They nodded and we walked back to my house. The girls were arguing which actor was hotter : Alex Pettyfer or Liam Hemsworth while we manly guys were talking about manly things : Football and the latest Hollywood scandal.

**oOoOoOo**

We were all in my living room, sitting in various positions scattered around the room. Some of us were on my couches, the rest were on my hardwood floor. And yes, we were stuffing our faces with buttered popcorn, Twix and Ben & Jerry ice cream while watching Saw II (A/N: I never actually watched the movie since I am too much of a wimp so I looked it up on Wiki so excuse the mistakes, please.)

"Holy cow! That Obi dude just got burned alive," Leo said with horrified eyes, his mouth smeared with chocolate and popcorn.

"Um . . . did that just try to commit suicide and just decide to casually join the others like it was normal," Jason asked.

I could only nod as Addison died appeared before my eyes. Juniper and Rachel stole horrified glances at the movie now and then before burrowing their faces in the couch while the rest of the girls gave shrieks. To be honest, I would give out a small scream now and then along with Leo, Grover and Nico while the rest of the guys stifled their screams and shrieks.

**oOoOoOo**

"_That_ was the most _horrifying_ experience _ever_," Piper, concluded as the credits rolled down the flat TV screen.

We nodded in unison, cleaning up the mess we had left scattered around the room.

"Yo, Perce. Where're the parents?" Nico asked, sprawled on the floor.

"On a business trip in Japan," I answered.

"_Again_?" The gang chorused . . ._ again._

"Yeah. Apparently those Japanese people wanted to look at my parents' latest car model design," I said, rolling on the floor, making snowflakes with the candy wrappers and empty ice cream containers.

My parents, Sally and Phil Blofish were the founders and CEOs of the Riptide Car Company. They've been designing and making cars ever since their early twenties now, they've been making cars earth friendly and smaller gas tanks. My father, Dylan (nickname: Poseidon) Jackson, was the founder of the Marine Waters Corporation where they save marine animals, do tons of research, etc.

"What about you, blondie?" Thalia asked Annabeth, plopping on the couch to sit next to her.

Annabeth leaned back with her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling.

She didn't answer.

"Her mom's still designing buildings somewhere in Europe. Dad's in Rome, doing research for his company while stepmom's still in France, selling her beauty products." I jumped in, saving Annabeth from explaining.

Thalia, Nico and Jason groaned in sympathy. Jason and Thalia's dad, Alexander Grace, was busy working to keep his airports in tip top shape while commanding the Air Force. Nico's dad was busy digging for gold, silver and jewels for his jewelry company. So now the three of them just sleep over at the other's house to avoid their maids and the silent house.

As for the rest of the gang, Juniper and Grover live with Reyna after both their parents had died in a car crash while the others just live with their parents.

". . . Jason? I'm tired," Piper murmured, rubbing her eyes.

Chuckling, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Sorry guys, the princess wants to go home," Jason said, bidding us goodbye before walking outside with her and hailed a taxi.

Reyna watched the exchange with hurt eyes. She and Jason had dated way back but Jason broke up with her, claiming he didn't feel a connection. While he moved on with Piper, Reyna held onto the past. But after Leo came into the picture, they have this love/hate relationship that always consists of Leo hitting on her and then her hurting him in some way.

"Yeah, I guess it's time to leave to leave." Katie and Travis said, strolling out the door.

After that, everyone said their goodbyes and now, Annabeth and I were the only ones at my house.

"That was . . . interesting." Annabeth grinned.

I let out a chuckle before grabbing Annabeth, caveman style, and I bought her upstairs to the balcony.

"We didn't finish our star gazing for the night," I explained to her.

"Well, why don't we finish?"

"We shall," I whispered back to her.

As we watched the stars in silence, I stood behind her and whispered in her ear, "There's a shooting star. Make a wish."

Wise Girl snorted.

"Mr. Pervert that is an airplane."

I shrugged. "The symbolism is still there."

Sighing, she complied.

"So . . . what'd you wish for," I asked her.

"For my parents to be here," she said, looking up the blanket of indigo with longing.

"Well, I wished for Call of Duty." I lied, trying to lighten up the mood.

She rolled her gray eyes. "Liar."

I placed my right hand over my heart in mock hurt. "I resent that. I think you have forgotten that I have a certificate of 'Excellence in truth and academic performance' back from fourth grade."

She laughed. "Didn't you steal that from Jason?"

I nodded proudly. "Yep, and from that day on, Travis and Connor worship the ground I walk on."

Annabeth leaned towards me, our faces inches apart.

"What did you _really_ wish for?"

I swallowed hard before answering, "For us to be friends forever."

I looked away from her, blushing wildly.

"Really?" She asked, shocked.

I nodded, still avoiding her gaze.

I felt her come behind me and suddenly, I was being hugged. With a smile, I turned around and hugged her back. We stood there in silence, rocking side to side, her head on my chest.

"Well . . . don't worry. We'll be friends forever. I'll make sure of it, Seaweed Brain," she said, fixing my hair.

"Hey, don't fix the hair. Chicks dig the messy hair." I protested, pulling away from her.

She rolled her eyes. "We've got to go to bed, Seaweed Brain."

I checked my watch. Midnight.

"Alright. Goodnight," I said, watching her retreat back into the guest bedroom.

I leaned against the railing before calling out, "Wait!"

She turned around, almost into the kitchen. "What?"

"Fix your skirt, Strawberry Fields," I shouted.

She looked at me in confusion before looking down at her blue skirt that Piper and Silena had forced her into. And screamed.

I smirked. Ah . . . just like last time (year). Good ol' times.

"PERVERT!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, Azn-Wemo, does NOT own the PJO series, nor the songs used in this fic.

A/N: Not to sound whiney but . . . would it kill you to review? *puppy dog eyes* Especially the peoples that favoritated or story alerted this! Just one word (ex. Update!) or three (ex. I like/hate this!) that's all. The less reviews for each chapter makes my self-esteem go lower! Makes me feel that my fic is crap. Just for ya to know, I know all the peoples who added my story to their favorites or story alert lists. *wink*

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
>Chapter Three: First Day of High School<p>

Fall is here, hear the yel\par

back to school, ring the bell,

brand new shoes, walking blues

climb the fence, books and pens

I can tell that we're going to be friends

~ "We're Going to Be Friends" - The White Stripes

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WAKE UP! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, HONEY!"

"Mom?" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my heavy lidded eyes.

I stumbled out of bed, almost tripping on my covers that were sprawled on my bed before blindedly searching for my bathroom.

"Coming mom!" I shouted, mouth full of toothpaste and a toothbrush jammed between my teeth.

"YOU BETTER BE COMING, YOUNG MAN!" Was my mom's response.

Hopping on one foot down the stairs ("YES MOM! i KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS!") while slippng on a pair of dark washed jeans, I scrambled into the kitchen.

"Hello mother," I said in a fake British accent, popping a piece of buttered toast in my mouth while trying (key word:trying) to fix my hair nest by attacking it viciously with a brush.

She frowned at my hair that manages to \i always\i0 stick up after waves of brushing. She patted my head as if I were a dog before planting a kiss on my cheek. Cue the embarrassment.

"Mom," I whined, "I'm fourteen! I'm like, a grown man or something, and here you are, kissing my cheek!"

She smiled and rolled her eyes before swooping in and planting another kiss on my cheek.

"MOM!" I half-shrieked.

After minutes of me dramatically screaming and writhing in pain as my mom embarrassed me, I found myself in my mom's Mercedes, driving to Annabeth's house to pick her up.

"So...," my mom drawled out, steering the wheel.\par

"Yes, mom?" I asked, chaining myself to my death with a seat belt.

"You and Annabeth . . ."

I frowned. "What about us?"

I could see my mom literally bouncing in excitment in the rear mirror.

"You've been very close in the past few years."

"Yes, mom," I said with exasperation. "That's how friends are."

She smirked, her usual calm cocoa eyes dancing with mirth.

"Friends, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows in a way that was so horrifying, painful and just plain wrong that I resisted the urge to throw myself out the window and get hit by a passing truck.

"Mom, what are you talking abo-"

"Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-" my mom sang loudly.

"MOM!" I complained, clamping my hands on my ears.

"La la la la," I sang off-key, determined to get her to lay off.

"Oh look, Annabeth's here," mom pointed.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Mom, you better not embarrass us," I warned."

Mom waved her hand in the air dismissively, as if the past few painful minutes did not just happen.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said curtly, jumping in the backseat with me.

"Hello Sally," she waved with a big smile.

Mom and I chorused our greetings.

I slung my arm over her shoulder, boasting loudly, "Oh yeah! First day of high school here we come! This year is going to be EPIC!"

She shrugged my arm off, telling me, "It's like you want to get knocked unconscious by a balding, pudgy, middle-aged man that has toe fungus."

"That was horrifyingly specific," I told her.

She smiled sweetly at me before pointing at my shirt.

"Nice."

My white shirt said, If You Are Reading This Shirt Then Step 1 Of My Evil Plan Is Complete.  
>I jerked a nod at hers. "Yours too."<p>

Her purple tee had the words, Please Wait . . . Response Is Loading . . . 73%  
>My mom squealed suddenly and Annabeth and I whipped our heads at the direction of the sound.<p>

"What is it?" We asked.

"You guys are absolutely adorable!"  
>Okay, I am now questioning my mom's sanity. Might as well say, "Captain Obvious" on her forehead.<p>

A few minutes later, we've arrived at Seaview Prep. Hades with flourenscent lights, food that is less appeealing than kissing slugs and overdramatic Valley Girls and dumb jocks, I added mentally in my head.

"Bye mom," I said, pushing Annabeth out the car so I could follow quickly behind.

"BYE, SWEETIE! TRY NOT TO SPONTANEOUSLY GRAB ANNABETH INTO THE JANITOR'S CLOSET TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU!"

My mom's a jerk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series but ~ . . . I **_**am**_** toying with the plot! *wink* All recognized characters belong to Rick R. and song lyrics belong to their rightful owners.**

**A/N: So I've wanted to try out this new thing…sneak peeks! So…the first 10 reviewers will get a PM for a sneak peek! **_**And**_**, could I get at **_**least**_** fifteen before the next update, which will be…perhaps two or three weeks if possible? Anyways…on with the story! (And please excuse any mistakes…not in HS, yet.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: New School, New teachers and…a fanclub<strong>

Annabeth's p.o.v. 

_I don't know but_

_I may be _

_Falling for you_

_Dropping so quickly…_

_Maybe I should _

_Keep this to myself_

_~Falling for You- Colbie Caillat_

"So…digging the new school?" Percy asked, slinging his arm around my shoulder to try to keep me from getting lost in the crowd.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. To be honest, I was really nervous about starting high school…that is, before I found out that I had all my classes with Percy except for two: Architecture and arithmetic.

Looking around at my surroundings, I noticed that a group of girls around our age were huddled together, sneaking glances at an oblivious Percy before erupting into giggles and whispers. For some reason, _this_ did _not_ bode well with me. _Brainless Barbies_, I thought venomously, clutching Percy's right hand that wasn't around my shoulder, to make sure they won't go _near_ _my_ best friend. As we passed by, I shot a glare at them and smiled with triumph when they flinched (although I was glad and surprised at how ignorant Percy was to the whole thing). Percy chattered aimlessly about sea lions and was getting _really_ heated into his speech before I covered his mouth.

"Seaweed Brain. Breathe for a sec, 'kay?" I said, turning to face him and patted his shoulder.

He looked at me sheepishly with an embarrassed grin, scratching the back of his head. My face turned a light shade of pink and I forced myself to calm down and not like him even _more_. It was stupid…it was absolutely and utterly stupid to fall in lo-

"Wise Girl?" Percy dropped his arm from my shoulder and waved his left hand in front of my face, looking worried. "You alright? You zoned out."

Before I could comprehend what I was saying, I blurted out, "You look cute when you're worried. Your eyebrows get all scrunched up together."

He looked at me incredously, "Are you _sure_ you're okay? Are you still drunk from last night's escapade?"

I huffed and crossed my arms. "You _know_ Twix gets me high, _not_ to mention skittles!"

Percy reached over and ruffled my hair. "You got to admit, it was funny seeing you jumping around the house like a monkey on Red Bull."

I protested, "_Percy_! I mean it! Stop giving me candy!"

Percy gave me a lopsided mischievous grin that made my heart stutter and before I could comprehend what was happening, Percy grabbed my waist and spun me around in the middle of the crowded hallway.

"Percy! St-sto-_stop_!" I cried out between giggles.

Percy just grinned wider and spun me around even _faster_.

"Aw, they're such a cute couple! Axel, why don't you ever do that to _me_," a girl with black hair with purple streaks said wistfully as she playfully punched her boyfriend in the shoulder.

Percy stopped and dropped me to the ground where I called him a bunch of names. He gaped at the girl and stuttered, "I'm not- we're not- my best-"

I got up and put my hand on his chest to save himself from embarrassing himself even _further_.

"What Percy means is, we're not together. We're just best friends," I told the girl, wishing what she thought of us was true.

The girl rolled her gray-violet eyes before replying, "_Please_. I know love when I see it. Anyways, I'm Alexandria Demetrious and Mr. Tall, Dark and Silent here is my boyfriend, Axel Hunter. We're juniors here so what about you guys?"

"Freshmen," Percy and I chorused together.

Alexandria nodded her head and motioned us to follow her. I looked at Percy, asking him silently if we should go with her. His answer? A shrug and raised eyebrows. I knew I shouldn't have asked for his opinion. I walked up with Alexandria, who was locked hand in hand with Axel. She chattered to me about what it was like going here and who to steer clear of. I nodded my head occasionally though I was still skeptical about trusting people I just met.

When we stopped at my locker (that was conveniently next to Percy's), she winked at Percy and I before walking away. She tugged a strand of Axel's black hair and ran ahead, making him follow her in mock anger. Just before she disappeared around the corner, Alexandria called out over her shoulder, "Sit with me at lunch, freshmen!"

I blinked at her outburst and turned to Percy. "That was…interesting."

Percy only shrugged and gave me a smiled just as he popped his lock open. I checked my watch that mom gave me and groaned.

"First day of school and we're already late to class," I moaned, banging my head against the cool blue and gold locker.

Percy laughed at my dramatics, getting his books from his book bag and sorting what he needed and don't need into piles.

"Percy, I'm _serious_. Our teacher probably thinks we're a hooligans or something," I protested.

He snorted with a disbelieving expression pointing at me.

"Believe me, he won't."

I stared at him and was about to smack him senseless when that _same_ group of girls that were _obviously_ checking Percy out strolled over from the girl's bathroom.

"Hi," one of the girls said flirtatiously, batting her fake eyelashes.

Percy blinked at the blonde before saying confusedly, "Are you talking to me?" He pointed to himself and I tried not to groan at his stupidity.

The blonde (I shall call her Barbie) giggled at his not so funny question and leaned closer to him, her "honeysuckle perfume" killing me slowly.

"Yes, and I was wondering…what's your name?" She asked; her shallow blue eyes widened as she looked at every inch of his face.

I clenched my hands in tight fists, controlling my anger. Who does this Barbie think she is? Taking _my_ best friend away from _me_? Uh, _no_.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class," I snapped at her.

One of her brainless followers – I mean, "_friends_" stepped forward and narrowed her mossy green eyes at me. She put her hands on her hips as she leaned closer to me. "You are _such_ a hippo crate."

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. "You mean, _hypocrite_." _Honestly_, is it really that hard to say a word correctly?

Percy stepped in between us. "Hey, now. Let's not start fighting. Why don't we all be like that Gala dude?"

I stood on the tip of my toes, whispering in his ear, "It's Gandhi, smart one."

Percy turned his head a little to me and answered swiftly, "Come on, Wise Girl. We both know that you've got the brains and I got the strength."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean _you got the strength_? Are you calling me _weak_, _Jackson_?"

Percy widened his eyes but smirked. "Obviously."

"Why you-"

"_Anyways_," said Barbie, disrupting our conversation, "so pretty boy, do you want to walk me to class?"

That little-

"Sorry, but I'm staying here with my girlfriend." Percy answered casually, looking at his watch.

_Girlfriend_? Did he just- yeah, he did. Does that mean….?

"_Girlfriend_?" Barbie shrieked. _Don't worry, that's what I'm thinking, too, girlie_.

Percy looked at her confusedly. "Yeah, girlfriend," he repeated, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"You mean you guys are going out?" She spit out angrily.

I looked at Percy expectantly, waiting for his answer.

Percy widened his eyes and shook his head wildly. "No! By girlfriend, I meant _best friend_."

Ouch. That hurt.

Barbie smiled widely and walked closer to him, placing her hand on Percy's chest. _Grr_.

"So you wouldn't mind going out with me?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes softly.

Percy turned bright red and looked at me, then at her. I silently fumed as Barbie's three "friends" giggled at their friend's moves. I glared daggers at her. No way in _Hades_ am I going to let some bimbo come and take my best friend away from _me_.

I stepped out of Percy's hold and leaned close to her. "Look here, _bimbo_," I snarled at her before changing my tone of voice to something sweet and sugary. "Percy here has a rule. He can't date _anyone_ whose IQ has only _one_ digit. And frankly sweetie, you belong in that category," I said with fake sweetness.

Barbie sucked in a breath as Percy tried to calm me down. Barbie narrowed her blue eyes at me with hatred burning.

"Look here, _nerd_," she sneered, "you're just jealous that your boy toy is interested in _me_. It's pretty obvious to everyone –well, except your boy, that is –that you have a crush on him. It's pretty pathetic, really."

Oh. No. She. _Didn't_.

* * *

><p><strong>So…like it? Hate it? Review! <strong>

**Not to mention, I have a question for all of you: **_**What did you think at the end of the Son of Neptune**_**? Put your answer in a review, please.**

**I, for one, was kinda mad and sad that Rick didn't add in the reunion! Cliffhanger! Rawr, now I have to wait until freakin' **_**fall **_**to find out what will happen to Percabeth. Haha, can **_**so**_** imagine Annabeth asking Percy why the Hades he is wearing a bed sheet before beating him up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I, Azn-Wemo of the Century, do **_**not**_** own the PJO series…though I wish I could have Nico. He **_**does **_**sound kind of cute, you know… *wink***

**A/N: Okay, I did **_**not**_** expect the large amount of people who favorite or story alerted my story. But…I did **_**not**_** expect the lack of reviews for this chapter. *pouts* So mean. Again, first ten people who review will get sneak peek of next chapter. Anyways, on with the story. Oh, and sorry if I didn't send you a sneak peek of this chapter...*sad face***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: The Bet<strong>_

Annabeth's p.o.v.

_Pretty pretty please!_

_Don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please,_

_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing,_

_You are perfect _

_To me._

_~Perfect – Pink_

She did _not_ just say that. By the look of her smug face, her smirking bimbo friends and Percy's horrified and shocked face, she just did. Never in my whole entire life, did I feel like using violence against another person…until now. I glared at her, flexing my right hand that itched to hit her plastic face. Percy whispered in my ear to calm down and let him handle it but A) I am _not_ some damsel in distress and B) I was already too far gone.

"How _dare_ you make assumptions about me," I hissed at her, "you don't even _know_ me. Claiming that I'm the one with the pathetic crush on Percy while _you're_ obviously the one throwing yourself onto him." I pointed a finger at her direction. "And calling Percy my _boy toy_ does _not_ work well with me. Don't you _ever_ call Percy that; do you hear me, Barbie?"

Barbie pursed her lips in anger. She sneered at me. "What makes you think I'm going to back off? 'Percy's' _way_ out of your league. He's hot while you're just a mess. He's not the nerdy one, you _are_. He's capable of being with the popular crowd with _us_ while you're meant to be at the bottom," she taunted.

I froze at her words. She knew all my insecurities and used them against me. I held my ground, though. I knew that _I _was capable of holding a good job and graduate from college while _she_ was a gold digger and try to snatch a poor unsuspecting boy with her claws.

"At least I wear clothes that cover my body," I replied smoothly, holding her gaze. "Yours show more than a bikini." I finished.

She rolled her eyes and flicked her hair in satisfaction. "You're just jealous that you're not as beautiful as us. You're not capable of getting a guy at all. I mean, just look at you. You're too tall, have a bird nest as hair, ugly pasty skin, _and_ you have a fat body. No guy would look _twice_ at you," she said smugly.

I bit the inside of my cheek angrily. I held back every curse in the book. Percy tried to step in, but I whack him in the chest with my arm, determined to fight this alone. I stared her down, hoping to find a weak link. To be honest, it wasn't that hard finding her chink in the armor. She was insecure when it came to her looks. She wants to be every guy's dream girl but also scare of being tossed aside like garbage. But what she couldn't resist is a bit of gambling.

"Why don't we make a bet, shall we," I asked, cocking my head to one side, with one hand on my hip.

Barbie stared at me suspiciously. "All right," she said finally.

"If I can't find a boyfriend to take to the winter dance on the winter solstice then I'll let you date Percy," I decided. Percy made a sound that resembled a strangled goat. He looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled at him apologetically. Can't he see that I hated to do this, too?

"And if you do find a boy – which I doubt you will?" She asked.

"Then you leave me and Percy alone," I answered swiftly.

I took out my hand and hesitantly, she shook it before wiping her hand on her jeans.

"Nice betting with you," I said before dragging Percy to our class for second period.

"Get ready to lose your boy toy, _nerd_!" Barbie shouted out and she disappeared around the corner with her friends.

* * *

><p>I entered Language Arts class with a distressed Percy muttering under his breath about psychotic girls and dances. I told him to calm down as we sat down at a desk. He rolled his eyes and countered back that he s<em>hould<em> be worrying since he _knows_ I'm not interested in dating. He has a point but I never do something before thinking it through. I told him that I _always_ have a plan. Percy just shuddered in mock horror in return before turning around to face the front.

I shook my head in amusement and did the same and tried to wait until the teacher walked into the classroom. Waiting patiently was awfully hard especially when I heard some girls talking rather loudly and rudely about me. I stiffened as they jeered at me.

"…_and look at her hair. It looks like a bird made a nest in it."_

"_What about her eyes? What normal person has grey eyes? That's really creepy if you ask me."_

"_I can't believe she's wearing such ugly clothes! If my mom sees me wearing…"_

Percy glanced at me worryingly, wondering why I was suddenly hunched over. He didn't hear them talk about me and he asked me what was wrong. I didn't answer. Of course him being the ever so persistent Seaweed Brain, he kept asking me again and again…and again. Usually I would find it endearing but now, it was just plain annoying. I smack his hand when he tried poking me in the ribs. Percy sighed exasperatedly and continued trying to pester me.

"Annabeth, come on. What's going on? Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?"

He kept going on like that for the next three minutes until the teacher, a tall young brunette, walked into the room and started her lesson. She noticed Percy pestering me and slammed her books on her hard wooden desk, making us jump.

"Excuse me, young man, but do you something important that you felt the need to interrupt my lecture?" The teacher raised an eyebrow as she asked.

Percy turned a bright red before letting out a stream of run on sentences while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

She told him to flirt with me after class which made the whole class erupt into giggles while Percy and I blushed deeply. The rest of the class, I tried to ignore Percy, who was subtly nudging my thigh with his knee so I couldn't take any good notes on the subject we were working on.

* * *

><p>"Percy, was that really necessary?" I asked Percy as we sat down at a lunch table.<p>

Just two minutes ago, Percy had "accidently" knocked (cough, _tackled_) a bunch of guys after they made fun of me and calling me a nerd – _loudly_.

Percy raised an eyebrow at me just as Alexandria and her stoic boyfriend came over. Alexandria grinned widely at us, her left hand clutching Axel's tightly on the table. I quirked an eyebrow. Axel had headphones on, drumming his fingers on the table nodding his head to the music. As I studied Axel more, I noticed that he was like Nico: a loner; wears dark clothes and seems to never talk.

"Hi!" Alexandria greeted us; her grayish purple eyes twinkled brightly.

"Hey," Percy and I replied back weakly.

Alexandria nudged her boyfriend, who looked up and gave us a nod, before disappearing back into his world of music. I blinked at his lack of speech and tried to get him to talk.

"What are you listening to?" I asked.

His dark blue eyes stared at me emotionlessly and then he spoke lowly, "Pearl Jam," before pointing to his shirt.

Pearl Jam.

I could hear Percy muffling his laughter at my slowness and I turned to glare at him. I turned back to Axel and tried again.

"So, how was your weekend? Did you do anything with your parents?"

Bad move. Axel's eyes turned the color of charcoal and crimson flashed and it seemed to suck the life out of me and his face tightened. Alexandria turned her head and met his gaze with a worried expression. She squeezed his hand tightly before meeting my surprised eyes.

"Axel doesn't live with his parents. He's living with me ever since sophomore year."

Percy nodded in sympathy. "Yeah, my parents are never around unless it's necessary. I kind of understand where you're coming from."

Then, just like that, a switch flicked on and after the words have left Percy's mouth, the atmosphere turned almost normal. That is, until Axel got up abruptly, and stalked out the café with anger and slammed the door loudly behind him. Alexandria looked out the door with a knowing expression and looked wistful.

"Axel," she hesitated before continuing, "had a rough life. Don't judge him or anything. He wasn't always like this – well, that's what I was told – but…" she trailed off.

I stared at her in confusion. _What does she mean? _I felt my brain practically twitching to solve this little mystery.

"What happened?" Percy blurted out.

Alexandria froze and her wide eyes resembled a deer caught in headlights. "I can't tell you that. I mean, I'm not trying to be mean but we just met each other and it took Axel _months_ to finally trust me. I can't," her voice cracked, "betray his trust. Not after what happened two years ago."

Percy and I stared at her. Just when I thought I could have a friend who has _no _type of drama whatsoever, _this _pops up. Silence fell over the lunch table. Percy looked down on his lunch tray and pushed his food around. I was going over the possible reasons how Axel could turn out this way while Alexandria just stared at the doors with a longing expression.

"I have to go," she said weakly and left the café to search for Axel.

* * *

><p>I walked up to my front porch and stood in my doorway after walking home.<p>

"Aren't you coming," I asked Percy, who was standing awkwardly outside my house with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Are your parents home?" He asked nervously.

I raised an eyebrow. "Percy, you practically _live _in my house and _now_ you're asking me if it's okay to come in? Percy, you're the reason why we _have_ _no food_."

Percy looked at me sheepishly and he whispered dramatically, "People will get the wrong idea now that we're older. _They think we're doing something PG-13 in your room _especially _since your parents are never home._"

I sighed, walked over to Percy, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him inside my house.

Cue the rumors and gossip flying around the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I admit it. This isn't my best work...but I tried! Anyways...sorry for not updating sooner. But~ don't forget to review, people!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: So, yeah. I don't own this. Glad you understand.**

**A/N: So…thanks for the peeps who reviewed, you're awesome! Especially to Fanfiction Ninja, who seems to be my Number One fan, so thanks for reviewing to my fics and for being a ninja, for I, too, am one. . . you just can't believe it.**

**And well, thanks for my besties, Rukia544 and my own personal matchmaker, Kyokitty4ever! You guys rock!**

**First seven reviewers will get a sneak peek of the next chappie!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 6 : The Plan<span>_

Percy's p.o.v.

_Hold my breath as you're moving in, _

_Taste your lips and feel your skin. _

_When the time comes, _

_Baby don't run Just kiss me slowly_

_Kiss Me Slowly~Parachute_

_O.O_

After Annabeth had horrendously dragged me inside her house against my will while I was screaming and waving my arms around dramatically in the air, we found ourselves sprawled wide-eagle on her comfy bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. School was oddly confusing with Annabeth making a bet with a Barbie wannabe, Axel acting as if someone murdered his mom and Alexandria acting like a PMSing drama queen. No offense. Annabeth rolled to her side, propping her arm against her cheek as she stared at me. I rolled and did the same, mimicking her.

"So what's the plan?" I asked her, referring to the bet.

Annabeth narrowed her gray eyes in deep thought.

"You can't pretend to be my boyfriend and take me to the dance," she decided finally.

I froze at her words. _I can't take her to the dance?_ I stared at her more. That is absolutely stupid! No way am I going to let my best friend go to some stupid dance with some perverted guy that's trying to steal my spot as her best friend!

"No," I said firmly, narrowing my eyes.

She raised an eyebrow. "And why not?" She asked finally.

"Because," I said as if I was a little boy who just thrown a tantrum and was asked why he was angry.

Annabeth huffed. "Look, it would only _two hours_, that's it. Two hours without you by my side. Anyways, while you were emptying my fridge, _again_, Alexandria called me – have _no _idea she could've gotten my number, by the way – and told me that Axel's younger brother, Laden is coming back from his trip from Europe. So all I need to do is –"

"Annabeth! That is _not_ going to happen," I argued, scowling deeply.

She sat up and put her hands on her hips, leaning forward. "Why not?" She demanded angrily.

I looked down and glared at her comforters. The fact that another guy is going to take my position as her best friend made my stomach churn. It felt as if a pile of acid was being poured down the inside of my stomach.

"Percy?" Her voice softened. "What's wrong?"

As those words left her mouth, an odd feeling washed over me, like buckets of water released and drenching me with a cold, detached feeling. I frowned at the feeling.

"I," there were no words to describe what I was feeling, "feel really weird right now." My voice was filled with naivety and child-like innocence.

Annabeth crawled over and ran her hands through my hair like she used to do when I didn't feel good. I leaned in and closed my eyes, laying my head in her lap. I let out a breath, and resisted the urge to blurt out something embarrassing, like: I hope your neighbors won't get the wrong idea.

"What?"

My eyes flew open as I realized I had just uttered those words out loud.

"Uh, nothing," I quickly said before burrowing my head further into her lap. "I'm tired, Wise Girl."

She pushed me off her lap, laughing loudly. "Don't sleep on _me_."

"Why?" I whined, face hidden in the sea of her comforter.

I could imagine her rolling her eyes at me. "I think you have forgotten, _Seaweed Brain_ that you drool in your sleep. Chances are you'll wet my pants!"

I lifted my head out of her bed and pouted. "Please?" I widened my green eyes pleadingly at her, giving her my best puppy dog look.

Annabeth let out a giggle before wagging her index finger at me. "No, Seaweed Brain. You are _not_ sleeping on my lap."

Taking Annabeth off guard (I should be proud of myself), I tackled Annabeth on her bed. I hovered above her, pinning her wrists above her head with a triumphant smirk plastered onto my tan face. Annabeth narrowed her grey eyes at me in deep thought and I resisted the urge to poke her. Yes, poke her. You got a problem with that? Within seconds, Annabeth somehow managed to get me in her previous position so _I_ was the one who was pinned down. I, Perseus Jackson, got beaten by a girl. Not cool.

"You think I'm going to let a boy defeat _me_?" She asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow.

I scoffed. "You just got me off guard, that's all. I could beat you any day, Wise Girl."

She cracked a wide smile. "There's a reason why I'm called Wise Girl."

"And there's a reason why I'm named after the Great Perseus," I answered back, staring up at Annabeth with humorous eyes.

"Let me guess. Because you both have a huge ego," she inquired with a teasing tone.

I mock hurt. "_No_. How cold of you to say such a thing? I think you have forgotten the fact that we both happen to be very awesome!"

"Awesome? You get your so-called awesome from _me_." She retorted.

"_Please_. My awesomeness is contagious. It just happened to spread from my body to yours, Anna-Banana." I replied with a wink.

Annabeth fumed. "I'm _not_ Anna-Banana!" She protested.

I gave her an impish grin. "Aw, don't be like that." I lifted my head up until I was only inches away from her face. "I dig Anna-Bananas. I think they're very cute," I continued.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but I could see her blush faintly. She got off me and I pulled her into a hug. "I'm not comfortable with you going to some stupid dance with some stupid guy for some stupid bet," I mumbled into her shoulder. I sniffed her hair, smelling lemon. "And no way am I going to let some guy smell your lemony smell," I added.

I could hear her let out a laugh. "You're such an idiot sometimes." She sighed. "But that's the reason why you're my Seaweed Brain."

_My Seaweed Brain._ I smiled at that. At least no one's going to take my best friend from me. _Yet_, my conscience added. I gritted my teeth at the word. _Be quiet, will ya? Don't pop my bubble._

"I don't want to lose my best friend to some weirdo," I whined to her. "And I still don't get why you just can't take _me_ to the dance."

"Seaweed Brain, that would be cheating and that's an insult against my intelligence. _And_, I think you have forgotten that you _hate_ dances." She retorted into my chest.

I glared at the wall behind her. "I still don't like it," I decided loudly, sulking inside like a seven year old who just threw a tantrum and was punished for it.

"You don't have to like it," was Annabeth's reply.

I sighed. "I just wish we were kids again with nothing to worry about and the biggest drama we had was finding a worm in our blueberry muffin we baked in our easy-bake oven."

Annabeth laughed again. "I remember that. You were so freaked out, you were so close to peeing your pants! And the look on your face…" she trailed off wistfully. "You're right. It _was_ being nice just having fun and being innocent children."

I scoffed. "Since when were you innocent? All I could remember you being _remotely_ innocent were when you pulled so many pranks on me that I couldn't walk for _weeks_."

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, putting that block of butter in your shower _was_ pretty funny."

I grinned. It was times like these when I feel at home and peace. Just talking with Annabeth made my day better. Even _if_ she was bragging about how many pranks she pulled on me. I looked down at Annabeth laying against my chest. A strange feeling fell upon me and when she looked up at me, I felt myself lowering my head down to meet her face. We were inches away from each other, breathing deeply, wide eyes meeting the other. She closed her eyes and I was about to meet her lips -

"_Hold my breath as you're moving in, Taste your lips and feel your skin. When the time comes, baby don't run. Just kiss me slo–" _Annabeth's phone started ringing loudly.

We jumped and flew away from each other, hearts beating pumping loudly. Annabeth stared at me with wide eyes, a blush crawling up her face as I started to go red also.

"I, uh, h-have t-to go answer m-my p-phone," Annabeth stuttered and grabbed her phone before running out her room.

I stared wide-eyed as the sound of her bedroom door slamming echoed throughout the room. I plopped down on her bed, on my back, staring at the ceiling. _What just happened_?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so yeah, it's not very good at all but, ya know, I <em>am<em> 12, cut me some slack. Wait, better yet, don't. Anyways, review people! Honestly, *pouts* you guys _never_ review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Alright, I know that more than half of you are **_**really**_** tempted to throw me in the deep pits of Tartarus but I have an excuse! So, the past month, I've been working on this original story as a farewell present for my teacher (she's moving across the country) so I didn't have to time to update. And to make it up to you guys, I posted up two chapters of that original story on this** **website that's listed on my profile so please look up my story and read it. It means a lot to me. It's called **_**Esoteric**_** and it's by me, AznWemo (no space between the two words).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO because it's not possible. I am a girl, just to clarify it to you all…*wink***

**#First seven reviewers will get a sneak peek#**

**^Could I get at **_**least**_** eleven reviews before the end of the month?^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Awkwardness<strong>

Annabeth's point of view

_If I could say what I want to say,_

_I say I wanna blow you – away_

_Be with you every night,_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see,_

_I want to see you down –on one knee_

_Marry me today,_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_~Things I'll Never Say-Avril Lavigne_

**O.O**

Is it weird to say that I have a crush on my best friend? I think it's illegal. It's too risky, too dangerous. There are too many consequences to consider confessing. _But there's a chance that he might like you back_, a voice whispers in the back of my head.

_There's no way. And honestly, it would be too awkward,_ I answer back.

It's been three weeks since that almost kiss. Is it sad that I'm happy he actually considered kissing me? Yes.

Percy and I don't bring that topic up. It's just too awkward. And anyways, what should we say?

Example:

_Me: Oh, hey. Remember when you almost kissed me three weeks ago?_

_Percy: Yeah, that was weird. _

_Me: I know, right?_

_Percy: Good thing that your phone rang._

_Me: Why's that?_

_Percy: Because, it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. My hormones got in the way._

_Me: . . . _

_Percy: *continuing on, ignoring my silence* I mean, it's not like I like you or anything. Sorry I gave you the wrong idea._

_Me: . . ._

_Percy: Anyways, we're just friends. Nothing's going to happen between us._

_Me: . . ._

_Percy: Glad you agreed. I have to go. Bye!_

Alright, so it won't really go like that but you get the point, right?

Carrying on, I'm sitting in the school cafeteria, waiting for Seaweed Brain when Alexandria and Axel sit down in front of me.

I raise an eyebrow at Alexandria's perky mood.

"Axel's half-brother is back," she sang happily, wrapping Axel's arm around her shoulder before snuggling in by his side.

I resisted the urge to puke. I mean, if _I_ was dating Percy, we wouldn't be into PDA, it's just wrong.

…not that I want to _date_ him or anything.

God, that sounds _lame_ even in my head.

I sipped my lemonade.

"Alright, so where's this so-called brother," I asked, suspiciously.

Axel jerked his head toward the cafeteria doors and then, I saw the second best-looking guy in the universe (I bet by now, you guys should know who's the best looking guy ever is) walk to our table.

He was lanky but had muscles (it was _really_ obvious) and he had a dorky but insanely cute smile.

"That's Laden," Alexandria chirped, giving Laden a happy wave.

Laden had messy jet-black hair that reminded me of Percy but oddly enough, he had neon blue highlights mixed in also.

"Um, he has blue highlights," I told Alexandria confusedly.

She smiled. "His best friend, Sierra Asche, dared him to." She sighed. "They would look so great together but…," she trailed off.

I frowned. "You shouldn't meddle in people's love lives."

She just giggled.

I turned back around to meet Laden's curious gaze.

Honestly, I have _no_ idea how Laden could be related to Axel. They're complete opposites. Axel is dark and brooding while Laden is really bright and happy.

But I could also see the resemblance. They both have high cheekbones, full lips, and a ski-slope nose. Not to mention, they're both pretty tall for their age.

Laden's bright blue eyes twinkled mischeviously as he sat down next to Alexandria.

"Hi, I'm Laden," he said, bringing his hand out for me to shake.

"Annabeth," I answered.

He rolled his eyes. "I know. Alexandria here," he sent said person a pointed look," called me about your 'situation'"-he used his fingers as quotation marks as he said the word –"so I had to leave early from my trip in Europe to help you."

I immediately felt bad. He was probably having the time of his life but had to cut his trip just to help me with a bet. Laden saw the guilty expression I had on and sent me a reassuring smile.

"Hey, it's okay. Europe gets kind of boring after you visit it seven times," he said, rolling his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. Seven times? I haven't been outside the country! Dismissing my thoughts, I started to strike up a conversation with Laden to get to know him better so we could improve our "relationship". Meanwhile, Alexandria talked nonsense with Axel about a party she's planning.

Minutes later, a loud bang came from the corner of the room and I almost jumped out of my seat. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped their conversation and turned around to see what's happening. Coming out of the double doors leading into the cafeteria was a certain Seaweed Brain.

My heart did a little flip and started pounding loudly. I silently told my heart to stop it because that's not exactly helping with the whole "almost-kiss" thing. Looking back up at Percy, I felt my mouth unconsciously lift up to a smile just as he met my gaze.

"Hey," he greeted.

I smiled widely at him as he took a seat next to me. He didn't notice Laden sitting across from him, watching this exchange with curiosity.

Percy leaned over and gave me breathtaking smile. His bangs covered most of his bright sea-green eyes and I felt my heart stop as water dripped from his hair. I leaned closer to him and grabbed a lock of his hair, smelling it.

"You just got back from swimming," I noted.

Percy shot me a wink (which made me blush, of course) and replied, "Well, of course. Swimming is the only way to make me wet. Speaking of which," he gave me a pout, "you never bother to come to my practices. You only come to my competitions."

I stared at him. How should I answer that? Should I tell him that I'll just get distracted by that four (or was it six? Nah, he's not _that_ muscular…is he?) pack, since he's always swimming shirtless?

"Nah, I'll just distract the other guys. I'm just too good-looking for them, you know?" I said with a teasing smirk, flipping my hair over my shoulder

Wow. Even _I_ was amazed with my ego boost. In the corner of my eye, I saw Alexandria laugh and Axel letting out a tiny smile. Laden let out a small laugh.

Percy furrowed his eyes in confusion, wondering who just laughed. He turned around and looked at Laden with curiosity.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, sounding sort of like an adorable little kid.

Laden let out a hand, waiting for Percy to shake it as he said, "Annabeth's fake date. I'm guessing you're the boyfriend."

Okay, I admit it; my heart did twirls and other cringe-worthy girly stuff as Laden uttered the last sentence.

Percy's feelings, however, seemed to be the exact _opposite._

"I'm _not_ her boyfriend! Why do people keep saying that?" Percy threw his arms up in the air as he ranted.

I froze and watched him with hurt eyes. I knew he didn't like me back but the way he was acting still hurt my feelings.

Laden looked at him with confusion. "But, you guys seem really close…," he trailed off.

Alexandria nudged him. "Like close as you and Sierra?"

Laden blushed lightly and ducked his head in embarrassment. "We're just friends," he mumbled.

I looked at Laden expectantly, wondering who this Sierra girl is.

Axel answered my question. "She's Laden's best friend. They've been attached at the hip since day one. Literally. They have the same birthday; Laden's just older than her by ten minutes." Axel said quietly.

That's really nice. And by the way Alexandria's acting; they must want to be more than friends.

Percy let out a breath. I stared at him suspiciously. I wonder why he's so tense . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's p.o.v.<strong>

(bet you didn't see this coming *wink*)

When I made sure Annabeth wasn't looking, I shot Laden a glare. That guy thinks that just because he's Annabeth's fake date, he can ogle her.

"Now that I think about it, Sierra looks _just_ like Annabeth, just with blue eyes," Alexandria said thoughtfully.

_Who's Sierra?_

"Laden" nodded. "Yeah, I keep looking at Annabeth, expecting her to hit me or something," he said jokingly.

Okay, maybe that's the reason why he keeps looking at her. But that's still ticking me off, though.

"Who's Sierra?" I asked.

"Didn't you listen to our whole conversation?" Annabeth asked me.

This is the part where I was supposed to say: _No. I was too busy making sure Laden won't hit on you_. But since apparently that won't be appropriate, I decided to say the next thing that pops in my head.

"No. I was too busy looking at your hair. It's brighter than the sun."

Never mind. I knew I should've stopped being polite to this Laden guy and say the first thing. And because I chose the latter, Annabeth's looking at me with an unreadable expression. Alexandria covered her mouth in laughter and Axel shook his head in amusement. Laden laughed at me and I resisted the urge to tell him to shut up. Alright, that's _way_ out of character.

"Sierra's my best friend –" Laden started but Alexandria quickly cut him off.

"Who he happens to be in love with," she sang.

Laden blushed and spluttered a weak protest.

Axel leaned over to his girlfriend and whispered to her loud enough for us to hear, "You meddle too much, you spoiled diva."

Said girlfriend turned over and gave him a peck to the cheek, saying in a teasing tone, "But that's why you love me."

Okay, by this point, I threw up in my mouth. That mushy stuff is _way_ too much for _me_ and my manliness. I could tell Annabeth was getting ready to run away judging by the look on her face.

I leaned over to her. "Hey, you want to get out of here?" I asked, motioning my head over to the lovey dovey couple to make my point.

Annabeth looked up at me with a smile that lit up my whole world. "Do you really need to ask?"

And for the second time, I felt the urge to lean down even lower to meet Annabeth's lips.

Lowering and tilting my head, I leaned in for the kill.

That is, until butthead over there ruined it all.

"Hey! Whatcha guys talking about?"

I knew I should've gotten rid of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, so yea. This is the longest chapter so far . . . I think. Anyways, please review if you read this. And if you like Maximum Ride, then please check out my fanfic! Oh! If you want to get a sneak peek, you <strong>_**have **_**to log into your account and review because I don't know if you have an account on this website.**

_**And**_**, question for those Heroes of Olympus fans:**

_**Did you guys see the cover for the "Mark Of Athena"?**_

**Percy **_**better**_** kick Jason's Roman arse! Percy for the win!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I missed you guys so much so I decided to post another chapter. Yes, I'm updating two chapters in the same week. I hope this time, ALL my readers will review…*hint hint* because I want to hear what you guys think of my story! And hopefully by the time I get back from my three-day camp (we're camping in the woods near a casino! Whoohoo! *pouts* Too bad I'm only twelve…), I'll get at least twenty reviews in total for both chapters. It's possible. Trust me. By the amount of authors story alerting or story favoriting my story, it's possible. I just need those people to review.**

**But anyways, I hope you guys find the time to check out my original story (the link and instructions to find it is in my profile!) because that would mean a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians because by now, Nico will be my boyfriend and I would be a daughter of Apollo (Hey! You know what they say: Opposites attract) and Leo would find "Somebody To Love" (hehe, in a Kpop mood. Check out Big Bang's "Somebody to Love", it's old, but it's catchy!).**

**And, for all you people who want Percy to realize that he loves Annabeth, well...it will come. Just not in the next few chapters so stay tight!**

**Enough of my rambling, carry on with the story!**

**(First ten reviewers = sneak peek of next chappie)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 (I think): Two Different Stories Of Two Different Pairs Of Best Friends<strong>

[Laden's p.o.v.]

_I'd rather be your friend_

_Than your nothing at all,_

_That's why I can't tell you_

_How I really feel_

_Don't want to risk it all,_

_My thoughts will remain_

_Thoughts_

_~Thoughts-Michael Carreon_

It was painfully obvious that Annabeth is crushing on her best friend – well, it is when you're in the same situation. So when I saw Percy leaning down to kiss her, I decided to interrupt. It was better for them to have their first kiss when _Percy_ realizes that he likes her too. After all, what's the point of kissing someone if you don't know you like them? Exactly. And it would only hurt Annabeth when Percy would dismiss the kiss completely and make up an excuse such as, "That was an accident. My hormones got in the way."

Speaking of realizing your feelings, I wonder when Sierra realizes that I like her. Isn't it obvious how whenever a guy even _looks_ at her, I steer her away, thinking that she's going to show an interest? Isn't it obvious that I tend to smile _a lot_ whenever I see her? How I trip over my words and embarrass myself when I talk to her? How I "forget" how to tie my tie correctly so I could feel her fingers weaving through my leather jacket and tie it gently before giving me a heart stopping smile, teasing me lightly that I would be lost without her? God, that girl is as dense as a rock sometimes.

So when I saw the back of Annabeth's head when I walked into the cafeteria, I almost had a heart attack, thinking that it was Sierra waiting for me so she could run over to me and slap me in the shoulder, demanding why I was here instead of traveling aimlessly in Europe. Then I would grab her and spin her around like always, whispering in her ear how much I missed her.

But when Annabeth turned around, my heart fell, my bright blue eyes meeting a wise pair of grey eyes instead of familiar fiery, rebellious lapis lazuli ones. I knew it was stupid of me, letting my hope rise for a brief second, thinking that Sierra had come back from Australia. When Percy came through those double doors, I noticed that Annabeth's wise grey eyes suddenly lit up with so much happiness and longing, I couldn't help but smile at her crush. If Annabeth had a personality like Sierra's she would not stop until she gets what she wants.

"_Percy's a goner_," I thought amusingly to myself, taking note that Annabeth's eyes showed determination as she met Percy's green eyes.

But Percy wouldn't really mind though, since it was obvious Annabeth was _his_ girl the second they met. His bored face was suddenly transformed into what we call the "lovesick face". His ears pricked up, his strides becoming more purposeful and faster, his eyes lighting up with happiness and relief, and his hands twitching by his side, waiting to lift Annabeth up with a hug.

But there was one thing that kept me from being happy for the two friends.

It really bothered me that sitting across from me is a pair of best friends that _obviously _like each other while I was the fifth wheel. I was the lone one and the one I r_eally_ want to be with is in Australia now, playing against other international teams.

But enough of my useless rambling, because this isn't about me. This story is about Percy and Annabeth . . . I wouldn't be surprised if there is a book series about them.

"Whatcha guys doing?" I asked, knowing full well what they were about to do.

Percy gave me a glare and I ignored it, knowing that Percy would thank me later . . . and by later, I mean _after_ the Percabeth team starts dating.

Annabeth looked up at Percy with a confused expression but it was soon cleared off when she met my knowing gaze. _God_, I feel like Yoda. Slowly pushing these two kids together and meddling in their love life is oddly fun but yet frustrating. I feel like taking Percy and shake his shoulders, shouting, "God _dammit_! Get together already! Your IQ when it comes to love is _ONE DIGIT_! Can't you see that Annabeth _likes_ you? And how can you _not_ realize you like her back?"

"I was going to asking Annabeth to go somewhere with me," Percy said, deadpanned.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Psh, asking? Yeah, more like attacking her lips by "accidentally" losing your grip on your chair and falling on top of her lips. I snorted quietly underneath my breath. _Honestly_ this guy is a bad liar. Now how the heck is he supposed to lie to his mom to sneak off with his girl months from now?

"Are you sure?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

After I raised my eyebrow, I noticed that ever since I met Annabeth, she has a habit of quirking her eyebrow when she's suspicious, caught off guard or just for the fun of it. But Sierra, whenever _she's_ annoyed, suspicious, or caught off guard, she would lift up her fist and hold it threateningly but then crack a smile before erupting into laughter –

I am a stalker. There's a reason why she won't go out with me. I wonder how I can improve myself and make myself desirable…(cueing the moment where I would stroke my imaginary beard that suspiciously bears an uncanny resemblance to Dumbledore's).

"Hi, Laden."

I froze and slowly lifted up my head to meet the eyes of the girl I was in lo-_like_ with.

My face was lit up with a bright smile as she sheepishly pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Bracing my heart for heartbreak, I stood up from my chair and prepared myself for another round of "pretending-that-I-don't-have-a-crush-on-my-best-friend-because-that's-highly-inapropriate". I wonder how Annabeth can cope with this.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Point Of View<strong>

I looked up at the sight of Laden smiling goofily at an unfamiliar girl.

"Who's that?" Percy whispered in my ear.

I shivered from his close proximity as I tried to smoothly reply, "I have no clue."

Percy laughed as he reared back from me. "_The Annabeth Chase _doesn't know _something_?"

Shooting him a glare, I turned my back to him and made a show of ignoring him.

Meanwhile Alexandria jumped out of Axel's embrace and squealed happily. Everyone winced at the sound and covered their ears as she skipped around Laden and the short blonde girl. I looked at Axel, silently asking him who was the girl.

Axel crossed his arms and mouthed back, _You'll find out_.

I turned to the sight of Laden tightly squeezing the girl into a hug and he swung her around again and again. I furrowed my eyebrows in deep thought_. Didn't Alexandria mention that Laden had a girl –_

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain Seaweed Brain who has the habit of crushing me into a hug until I forgive him. This was one of those times.

"I'm sorry," Percy said, sounding like he wasn't sorry at all.

I squirmed under his embrace, my face squished against his muscular chest.

"Still not going to forgive you," I managed to get out as he squeezed me even _tighter_.

"What if I said I loved you?" He asked teasingly.

Although I knew he was only messing with me, I felt my heart lift up with hope and I tried desperately to put it down. _He doesn't mean it so calm down_, I silently whisper to my racing heart. Making sure my heart was calm, I lifted up my head to meet Percy's gaze.

"Percy, you used that excuse already," I replied, plastering a smirk on my face. I leaned closer to him, "Plus, we both know that you loved me the second I wormed my way right into your heart," I pressed my index finger against his dress shirt covered chest.

Percy released me and ruffled my hair. "Aw, so you don't love me either?" He gasped, placing his hand over his chest.

I rolled my eyes but played along. "I don't know, probably not. I mean, I always _did_ have a soft spot for Jason. I _love_ blue eyed, blonde haired guys. The black haired, green haired guys are just Harry Potter wannabes."

Percy frowned at that. "You don't mean that, do you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I said, playing with him.

Apparently Percy doesn't know how to play this game because he stopped playing with my fingers and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Oh," he muttered, lowering his head.

I felt my heart break a little at his defeated expression. I grab his shoulder and gently shake him. He didn't respond.

"Hey, you know I was kidding, right?" I implored.

Percy's head snapped back up and he gave me a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I knew that," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Percy," I started, rolling my eyes, "you're my best friend. Why _wouldn't_ I love you?"

It hurt, spilling those words out of my mouth, knowing that the kind of love I felt for him was _way_ different than Percy would expect. And honestly, it's not like he likes me back. The lines between being best friends and being a couple is slowly getting blurry ever since the _almost_ kiss.

Percy's sad face slowly came back to its happiness. "Really?" He asked, sounding like an excited little kid.

I gave him a hug. "Yeah, I love you, Seaweed Brain."

Too bad he doesn't love me back.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sierra's Point of View<span>**

_(I know you guys want more Percabeth but Sierra and Laden will play an important role later on…)_

My face broke into a smile as I looked at my best friend in the eyes. Laden hadn't changed a bit in the last couple of weeks. My mischievous best friend pulled me into a hug and swung me around in circles. I let out a laugh and tried to get out of his grip.

"You're not going anywhere, Miss Asche." His breath tickled my ear.

I rolled my eyes and lifted up my fist threateningly. "I swear to all things that are holy, if you do _not_ let me go, _Hunter_, I'm going to beat you to a pulp." I promised to him.

Laden laughed and set me down on his chair. "I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Sierra."

I smiled triumphantly at him, glad that my best friend knows me so well.

I looked up at him and studied him carefully. He still had that messy black hair of his that can _never_ be tamed and I smirked as I saw that he still had those neon blue highlights I dared him to dye.

His cheekbones were as high as ever, those insanely long eyelashes covering those familiar bright, mischievous blue eyes, and that cute ski-slope nose of his. His full lips were stretched into a smile and he had that cute tiny birthmark in the corner of his ear. All these were familiar to me and I was glad that he didn't change at all. Well, except for the fact that he grew a couple of inches.

"Wait, why aren't you in Australia?" Laden asked, cocking his head to one side.

I frowned at that. In the middle of the soccer game against England, some dude rammed into me just after I made a goal. Since he was twice my weight, I cracked a few ribs in the making. My team won but my coach sent me home immediately, not wanting to let me play a couple more games.

"I missed you," I replied.

That was true. It was weird not having Laden bust through my door, cackling maniacally and throwing me into a cold shower or him stealing my lunch not-so subtly or him cracking jokes to distract me when I was supposed to be paying attention to someone. I even missed tying his ties every day before school so our principal won't freak. Anyways, Laden was my rock (although I wouldn't admit it to his smug face) and without him, I would have never tried out for the soccer team.

Laden cracked a smile. "Of course you did. Didn't I tell you I was awesome?" He asked.

I snorted. "You have _such_ a huge ego. Was I really gone for that long? I'm afraid I will have to lower it down a couple of notches."

Laden pouted at that and I ruffled his silky hair.

"Squee!"

"Da fu –," I twisted around my chair to meet my friend, Alexandria, running towards me with open arms.

She plowed right into me and I landed into Laden's arms. I was suddenly sandwiched between my two best friends. Although I loved both of them with all my might, I prefer _not_ to get squished by them.

Using a bunch of my martial arts skills, I had them on the floor in seconds, a triumphant smirk playing on my lips.

"I knew teaching you martial arts was a bad idea," Laden groaned, getting up slowly from the floor.

Alexandria gave me a mocking glare and settled back into her seat with Axel. I turned my head and sitting across from me were a couple flirting with each other immensely. I threw up in my mouth a bit. My tomboyish mind couldn't compute at _all _at this point.

I stuffed Laden's sugar cookie in my mouth, studying the couple. They were about the same height, the ink-haired boy taller only by a couple inches. The blondie looked intelligent and I sighed quietly in relief. _Finally_, I don't have to deal with some dumb blonde. I watched carefully as he pulled her into a hug and I winced in sympathy for her. Although, judging by the look on her face, she seemed to be in complete heaven. They continued to flirt with each other and I laughed a bit at the sight of the guy's sad face. Seems like he had taken a blow to his ego by his girlfriend. Good, the world can do without pompous jerks. But, he seemed to be a decent guy.

I turned to a smiling Laden and I patted on the plastic chair, asking him to sit with me. I sat on one side of the chair while Laden took the other.

"Who are they," I asked curiously, gesturing with my hand towards the couple. "They seem like a nice couple, though they have to lower their lovey-dovey-ness."

Laden released a laugh and I held up my fist, wondering what the heck is so funny. "Hey, Hunter, I'm serious, who the heck are they?"

Laden shook his head in amusement. "Don't make the same mistake as I did. They're not a couple. They're best friends. The guy is Percy Jackson, the other is Annabeth Chase."

I took in his words and turned slowly back around to see the couple. Tilting my head in confusion, I wonder how they cann_ot_ be together. Even though I _despise_ the whole "falling-in-love-with-your-best-friend", they are an exception.

"They seem cute together," I noted.

Laden nodded in agreement, slinging one arm around my shoulder. Silence fell between us. I continued to finish eating Laden's sugar cookies, and then Laden said something that shocked me.

"Annabeth made a bet with Miss Queen Bee that she would find a guy to take her to the dance. Since it would be obvious that she would take Percy, I'm taking her."

I choked on the last bit of the sugar cookie. _My best friend is taking someone else to the dance?_ My stomach churned at the thought of it. Since I wasn't into the whole dancing thing (and Laden shares the same revulsion), we promised to have a scary movie marathon. _Great, while Laden's going some stupid dance with that girl over there, I'll be alone watching some cheesy horror movie_, I thought to myself.

It was weird. Laden and I _always_ do things together – heck, we used to take _baths_ together until we hit nine! And now, for the second time in my life, I won't be with Laden.

Fear seized my heart and I looked up at an oblivious Laden talking animatedly with Axel and Alexandria. _No! _I can't just be wimp! I can last one night without him. It's not like Laden's going to replace me with Annabeth. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I _have_ to rely on guys forever! Screw it! No way am I going to whine again and again that my best friend is ditching me. Besides, I can do other things.

It's not like I'm _jealous_ or anything. He's my best friend, that's all. I just don't want him replacing me with a girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Percy's Point Of View<span>**

When Annabeth told me that she preferred blonde guys with blue hair, I felt like socking Jason in the stomach so when Annabeth told me she was kidding, I felt embarrassed. I mean, it's not like I was _jealous_. I was hurt, that's all.

I turned my gaze over to meet a pair of fiery blue eyes and I smiled waved at the girl. The girl's eyes focused on me and she waved back.

"I'm Percy and this is Annabeth," I said, gesturing to my best friend, "who are you?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Sierra Asche, and this dude over here," she pointed her finger at Laden, "told me about your situation."

I nodded. Annabeth reached over and offered Sierra a handshake. Sierra shook her hand and they exchanged hello's. Annabeth whispered in my ear she had to take a bathroom break and I blushed. After Annabeth left, Sierra struck up a conversation with me.

"How do you feel about it," Sierra asked me.

I shrugged. "It's weird. I offered taking being her date but she said 'it was an insult to her intelligence' so now she's going with Laden." I sighed. "Guess I'm going to be home alone."

Sierra nodded sympathetically. "I know how you feel. Laden and I always skip out on dances and hold movie marathons but this year, the bet . . .," she trailed off.

My ears pricked up. "Hey! Since we're both going to be alone, do you want to have a movie marathon with me?"

Sierra narrowed her eyes in deep thought. I admit; I leaned back in my chair when she lifted up a fist. "I guess that would work but I swear, if you _scream_ during the movie . . ."

I nodded. "This might work," I said, grinning.

Sierra tapped her chin thoughtfully. "This is a beginning of a _beautiful _friendship."

And with that, we exchanged fist pumps to seal the deal. And by fist pump, I mean, me reaching over to give her a high five but the second before our hands collided, she quickly turned her flat hand into a fist so I was doing a high five and she was doing a fist pump. Jerk.

. . .

After Annabeth got back from doing her, er, _business in the bathroom_, we began talking about the bet. Actually, Axel just leaned back in his plastic blue chair, one hand in his pocket and his free arm slung around Alexandria's shoulder. Alexandria was leaning forward and was discussing "battle plans" (her words, not mine) with Laden, who was nodding, and Annabeth, who was staring intently at her. I, however, proceeded to sulk in my little emo corner until Sierra bought me out of my loneliness and we started playing a _serious _game of rock, papers, scissors, shoot.

"Ha! I win!" Sierra said triumphantly, leaning back in her seat, crossing her arms as she smiled.

I gaped at her. "A gun has _nothing_ to do with this!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged delicately. "Percy, it _did _say 'shoot' so that means _I _win."

I shook my head. "But it _doesn't_ say gun!" I protested.

Sierra promptly silenced me by reaching over and smacking my head lightly. "Sore loser," she sang.

I glared mockingly at her. "I am _not_!" I shouted, grabbing her fist and pulling her next to me to smack _her_.

Laden and Annabeth, currently distracted by my shouting, turned their attention to us. To outsiders, it probably looked like we were dating. Right now, Sierra made a face plant into my _muscular_ chest (made possible by my _awesome _pulling) and she was keeping an angry face but failed and instead, started laughing. Since I'm weak when it comes to laughing, I started laughing too. Not to mention, I still had my hand around Sierra's fist so by now, people are _probably_ getting the wrong idea. Oops.

Annabeth looked at us with a pained expression. I looked back at her, feeling a sense of dread as if I did something wrong. I mean, it's not like I _like_ Sierra in that way, we're just friends.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Laden asked in a tight voice.

I looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong with making new friends?" I asked.

Laden shook his head. "No, I meant that –"

Alexandria popped in, shouting giddily, "I got a new plan!"

We all winced from her loud volume but motioned her to continue talking. But as Alexandria began to speak, I kept sneaking glances at Annabeth, making sure she was okay. It made my heart drop to my stomach whenever Annabeth is feeling down. Wait, scratch that, it makes my stomach churn, yeah, that sounds manly enough.

"Alright," she started seriously, "it would be obvious to Miss Queen Bee that you, Annabeth," she pointed at Annabeth, "are taking Laden as a fake date if you 'dump' him right after the dance. So I am now thinking that perhaps, we have to stretch the whole 'fake date' even _further_. So why don't you and Laden 'date' each other for a few months before 'breaking up'?" She finished with a satisfied smile.

I stared at Alexandria, tempting to throw her into a garbage can.

Oh _hell_ no.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, you guys totally hate me right now. So since I'll be super tired from camp (I'll be really tired), I won't be able to write the next chapter for a week or two so to make it up for you guys, I thought it would be a great idea to upload two chapters for you guys, kay?<strong>

**Anyways, question for you **_**Heroes of Olympus**_** people:**

_**If you own "The Son of Neptune" then let me ask you this question. Remember when Percy and his new friends were riding on a "boat" across San Francisco and there was an old man who pointed his finger at Percy and mouthed to him, **_**don't even think about it**_**, do you guys know who he is? **_

_***grins* I sure hope you do because that part made me roll around in laughter *wipes tears from eyes* Wow, that brings back memories from the original series *hint hint***_

_**If you guess it right, you get a sneak peek and bragging rights…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Back from camping! I'm glad that a lot of you guys reviewed my story! Not to mention, how a lot of people remember who the old man is (if you don't know what I'm talking about, go back to the last chapter). I hope that this time I will get more reviews!**

**And this Saturday is my b-day! So since this is my birth week, will _all_ you guys be kind enough to review? It would be a nice present for every reader to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series for I am not Rick Riordan . . .**

***Don't forget, first ten reviews will get a sneak peek of the next coming chapter!***

**Another thing: the turtle bit really happened to me . . you will understand later in the chappie**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter . . . 9? : Perks of Having Your Other Half<strong>

[Annabeth's Point of View]

_I like to stay up late  
>spend hours on the phone<br>hanging out with all my friends  
>and never being at home<br>I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
>I'm immature but I will stay this way forever<em>

_~Grow Up –Simple Plan_

. . .

**-One Week Before The Dance**

_Alexandria = Devil_

_Percy = Oblivious Idiot_

_Sienna = Also Oblivious Idiot_

_Laden = Poor Sucker (. . . just like me)_

_Axel = . . . Devil's Second-In-Command_

I quickly erased the words in my notebook before they could notice. Sighing a little too loudly, I leaned back in my seat as Axel drove his car hazardly past streets while driving over the speed limit.

Alexandria thought that we should play the part of the "dating" couple by arriving to school together. So now, I'm sitting in the backseat of Axel's Jaguar with an impassive Axel (who's _obviously_ not liking this situation), a sulking Laden who's looking out the window and me, a furious Annabeth who now knows that betting is not good for my health.

"So . . . have any pointers?" Laden asked his brother, referring to how to act like a couple.

Axel looks up at us through his mirror, a flicker of amusement playing across his face before disappearing. I sat there next to Laden, fidgeting slightly as we wait for his response. We sat there in silence.

A couple minutes passed and Axel let out a breath.

"Hold hands, kiss, and hug." Was his answer.

Laden's eyebrows shot up while I stared at Axel in disbelief. What kind of advice is that?

"What? No nicknames, no lovey dovey talk, no _nothing_?" Laden demanded, leaning forward from his seat with his palms on his knees. "Give us _real_ advice! I mean, come _on,_ you're in a relationship, why can't you tell us what you do with –"

"Because _dammit_, you can't fake chemistry!" Axel shouted, slamming on the brakes and turning around in his seat to face us with blazing eyes. "What I just gave you is advice of what any other couple does! I can't just _tell_ you what to do because you _don't_. _Have_. _Chemistry_." Sighing, he turned back in his seat and revved the engine. "I can't tell you what to do," he said quietly, "because you guys can't just fake love. The advice I just gave you is again, something that any other hormonal couple does because they are just having fun. Look, what I'm saying is, is that you guys just go with the usual couple things. Don't go too far out because this is just fake dating, not real love."

Laden and I stared at Axel in shock. I never knew he could be so . . . _deep_. Not to mention, it's now obvious he's _really_ in love with Alexandria. Underneath that layer of impassiveness is a caring guy. Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

"Mention this conversation to anyone and you'll find your bed filled with cottonmouth snakes in the middle of the night." Axel finished just as we arrived in the school parking lot.

Never mind.

x.x.x.

**Axel's Point of View**

"Hey," she says softly to me as I sit on the couch next to her.

I pull her into a tight hug, breathing in her scent. She smells like home. I rock her from side to side as she watches the movie in front of us. _Donnie Darko_. I raise my eyebrows at her choice. She just smiles at me in an endearing way.

"So why were you so tense this morning," Alexandria ask me.

"Laden asked me some pointers for dating and how to act like a real couple and I just," I hesitate, "blew."

She nodded and didn't say a word. She always knew what I feel and think. It's amazing she can put up with me. I looked down on her and let out a tiny smile at her clothes. That little sneak is wearing my old soccer jersey. The shirt is too big for her and it's almost slipping off her shoulders.

I shake my head to clear off my perverted thoughts and remembered the reason why I was at her house.

"Why?" I ask her.

She looks up at me. "Why what?" She asks, cocking her head to one side.

I push her head back up again and put my chin on top of her messy hair.

"Why you're forcing Annabeth and Laden to date. I thought you wanted them to end up with their –"

I was quickly interrupted by my girlfriend. She leaned back from our hug and looks me straight in the eye with a mischievous twinkle in her gray purple eyes. I was almost afraid of her at this point. _Almost_.

"A little jealousy can't hurt anyone," she says. "Besides, it'll just help push Sienna and Percy in the right direction."

I let out a soft snort. "Right. Wasn't jealousy the whole reason why the Trojan War started, causing thousands of deaths?"

Alexandria just waved her hand dismissively as if thousands of people dying were a small price to pay for love. "Love is wonderful." She stated, laying her head on my chest. "It's the reason why the world goes round. And to be honest, I think getting Percy and Annabeth together is more important than your brother's love life."

"Why is that?" I ask curiously.

"Because," she starts, "Annabeth is the one who needs help, not Laden. Laden can manage quite well on his own since he doesn't overanalyze things like her. Anyways, it's obvious Sienna is growing a crush on him without knowing it. Now _Percy_ on the other hand," she sighs dramatically at this, "is absolutely _clueless_. We need to do a lot of work to get Percabeth together."

"_We?_" I echo.

Alexandria looks up at me with an eyebrow raised. "So you're going to let your girlfriend do this alone?"

I shake my head, holding my hands up. "No, no. I wasn't suggesting that, love."

She gave me a wide smile. "I can never get enough of your British ways. Too bad you didn't spend half your life there in England. I hear if you live there long enough, you can adapt to their slang. And the way the slang rolls out of a guy's mouth is –"

Alexandria never finished her sentence for I was too busy charming the pants off of her with my British kissing.

It was moments like these that I could never get enough of. I wonder if she would allow me to marry her? . . . forget what I just said. Hormones speaking.

x.x.x.

**Percy's Point of View**

"I still don't get why you won't hang out with me a lot anymore." I pout at Annabeth, crossing my arms against my chest.

Annabeth looked at me with exasperation. "Percy, don't be like this. I _want_ to hang out with you a lot but if people see me hanging around with you more than my "boyfriend" they'll get the wrong idea. It doesn't help that you're good-looking and single."

I grin at the last part. Good-looking? She thinks I'm good-looking! My stomach suddenly does these weird flips and I think my heart just exploded. I think I should just lay off the chlorine filled-pools. They're getting it to my head.

"Then break up with him." I say childishly. "I just want my friend back."

Annabeth roll her eyes at me. "He's not stealing me away, Percy. And if you actually give him a chance, you'll find that he's not a pretty bad guy."

I take a step back, pointing an index finger at her accusingly. "He's already brainwashing you with his charmingly good looks. I would not stand for that. I will fight for you!" I shout.

Annabeth took a step forward and pushed down my finger. "Percy!" She hisses slightly at me. "We're in public!"

Now that I look around, I realized that our "fight" had caused a huge scene and curious wandering people deciding to butt into our business. People awwed and cooed at my last exclamation.

"Fight for her, you random, devilishly good-looking man! If you don't win her in the end, then I'll be glad to be your girlfriend!" A middle-aged woman shouted at me from the crowd.

I step away from the woman with a horrified look. Annabeth grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me away from the place, ignoring the whistles and cat calls.

After walking for an hour, we finally reached my house and we plopped onto my couches with tired expressions.

"Percy, I can't believe you just said all those things out loud in public." Annabeth remarked.

I rub my forehead, mind flashing back to the perverted older woman. I groan at the thought of her. "What I can't believe is what that woman said to me. Isn't that illegal?"

Annabeth let out a laugh as she rolled around the sofa. "Even to older women you're good-looking." She wiped imaginary tears from her eyes.

I roll my eyes.

"Anyways, I still don't like that Laden guy taking away our time from each other. And what about Sienna? What are _her_ thoughts on this? Does he not care about his best friend's feelings?" I shout to the ceiling.

Annabeth rolled to the side of the couch, one arm propped against her cheek and elbow resting on the cushion. Her couch was on the other side of the rug, facing mine. She stared at me with hurt gray eyes.

"Since when did you care about what Sienna feels?" She asks me, quietly.

"The day we became friends. I mean, aren't we supposed to look out for our friends?" I ask her, confused about her sudden mood change.

She looked away from me, not meeting my eyes. "Percy," she starts carefully, "remember our promise a year ago?"

My mind flashed back to when we were thirteen.

_"Why don't we make a deal?" She suggest, laying her head on my chest._

_I was broken out of my thoughts by her voice._

_"Alright, depends on what's the deal," I agreed._

_I looked at her intelligent gray eyes that lit up at my agreement._

_"We can't date unless the other one does," she proposed._

_"Why?" I blurted out._

_She sighed. Huh, seems like now is one of my Seaweed moments._

_"__Because__ so both of us have someone to hang out with if the other is busy."_

"Nope," I say, popping the p.

She rolled her eyes. "We both know you're lying. Anyways, I thought that perhaps you should hang out with Alexandria and Axel while I hang out with –"

"Nu-uh." I interrupt her. "They'll be too busy making out to notice me." I shudder at the thought. "I would need months of therapy to get over _that_."

Annabeth looked at me again with exasperation. "Percy, I don't want to do this anymore than you do but the bet –"

"You know what? Let's forget the bet. Just for one day, shall we? I don't care about it. All I want is my best friend. Come on Annabeth, I know a place where we could just hang out as us. Percy and Annabeth. No one else." I say, standing up from the couch and proceeded to throw Annabeth over my back before walking out the front door.

**After getting nearly hit by taxi cabs and accidentally dropping Annabeth in a puddle . . .**

"You bought me to play laser-tag?" Annabeth asked me incredously, shivering slightly as her clothes clung to her body.

I grimaced. Just because I was a fourteen year old boy doesn't mean I have the capability to carry a hundred-ten pound Annabeth across fifteen blocks without dropping her in puddle. After Annabeth shivered a couple more times, I shook off my hoodie and awkwardly placed it on her head.

"Here," I say, trying to put it on her correctly.

It was a fail. In the end, a blushing Annabeth had to put it on herself since I lacked the skills of putting clothes on a girl. But hey, it's the thought that counts, right?

A few minutes, we were both decked out in black ninja clothing, doing numerous poses.

"Oh yeah, I'm a ninja," I say seriously, bobbing my head.

The guy handed each a gun. While Annabeth was too busy looking at it, flipping and turning it around to inspect it, I pointed my laser gun at her and shot a beam of red light.

"Percy!" She shouts in mock anger. "You're not allowed to shoot before the whistle –"

I let out another beam, cackling loudly before doing a ninja roll behind some black blocks in the arena. Of course whenever I'm concerned and things never go right with me, instead of doing an awesome roll, I just flipped onto my back and flail my arms around like a turtle on its shell, struggling to flip back on its flippers.

Speaking of turtles . . .

_**Unnecessary Flashback**_

"_Turn, turn, turn!" A class of third-graders chanted in unison, eyes glued onto the TV screen._

_The teacher decided to show a video of wild animals to her third graders and now on the screen, is a helpless turtle, trying to flip back on its legs._

"_If the turtle continues to stay on its shell, then the sun will roast the turtle's stomach and the turtle will die, either to decay slowly in a gruesome way or get pecked by a flock of hungry birds." The narrator's bored voice says in the background as the screen shows the turtle still on its back, rays of sunshine beating down on the exposed stomach._

"_NO!" I cry out, sniffling through my tears. I hastily wipe my eyes before Matt Slotherman will notice and call me a baby. He's a bully but when Annabeth comes around, she won't hesitate to sock him in the stomach. Serves him right._

_The rest of the class freak out around me, not wanting the turtle to die. Annabeth, however, is sitting next to me, calm as ever._

_I poke her, still sniffling. "Hey, why are you not worried? The turtle will die!" I tell her desperately._

_She looks at me coolly with her gray eyes. "Because it's obvious the turtle will flip right back up again. Look at its position, how it's . . ."_

_I zone the rest out; my eight-year old mind was not able to compute this type of information._

_Then, the class (and me, also) jump up as the turtle comes back on its feet again and waddles away._

"_Fortunately, for the fat turtle, it will not become a five-star buffet for the starving birds that are –" _

_The rest of the sentence is blocked out as the class bounced around, hugging each other dramatically, crying loudly for the lucky turtle._

_I, however, turned around in my seat and give Annabeth a smile. "You were right," I said happily._

"_Of course I was," she said, rolling her eyes._

_And quickly, on impulse, I lean forward and give her a peck on the cheek before settling back in my seat. She touches her cheek softly before levering her eyes to meet mine._

"_That was for saving the turtle."_

_**End of flashback**_

"Seaweed Brain, hello?" Annabeth's face is inches away from my glazed eyes.

I sit up, pushed her to the ground and run away, shouting, "VICTORY!"

Of course my victory was short since she shot the back of my armor. I fall down dramatically, making a face-plant on the ground. I mumbled a few profanities underneath my breath before trying to push myself up with my arms. Well, it _would_ have gone that way if some kid didn't run across my back, making me make a face-plant, _again_.

"Hey! Apologize!" I shout to the nine-year old as I stood up, hands on hips.

He turned around and smirked. _Smirked_! He had the nerve to _smirk_ at me!

"Sorry old man, but laser-tag isn't for oldies like _you_," he said arrogantly before running away.

I stared at him, mouth opened. Annabeth was at my side in a flash, cocking her gun at him and shot a beam. He fell. She turned to me and high-fived me.

"Time to show him what us "_oldies_" can do," she said with a smirk, bending her arm with her gun twirling in the air and her other hand gripping her elbow.

I never saw anything more beautiful.

x.x.x.

Two hours later, Annabeth and I were ducking, dodging, rolling and shooting while laughing uncontrollably. As we hid behind a bunch of foam, black blocks to hide from a group of murderous nine-year olds, Annabeth and I were stretching our muscles.

"That was the most fun I had in a long time," Annabeth said, looking at me with twinkling eyes.

I nodded in agreement.

She blew out some air, leaning against me just as a herd of kids ran by the block. I l leaned against the wall, the block in front of me. We were concealed so the kids won't be able to find us for a while.

"I wish I could stay a kid forever," Annabeth said wistfully. "When I was little, I thought I was so ready for going out into the world. I thought by going off by myself, I find out if I was capable of surviving out there in the big world and managing both my mom's and dad's companies. I mean, I still do but I think being a kid isn't so bad after all."

I wink at her. "Aw, Annie's getting soft, isn't she?"

She blushed a little but smacked my head lightly with her gun.

After she did, I was met with her messy ponytail and sparkling gray eyes. Her smile literally blinded me but I couldn't care less. My mind went a million miles per second, an impulse growing on me. A part of my brain screamed at me to do it. And then . . . my rashness took over me and –

I quickly leaned over, cupped a side of her cheek and our lips inches away. My mouth let out a small breath, fanning over her face. She fluttered her eyes before closing them. I tilted her head before closing the distance between us.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~! So you guys are probably pissed at me for the ending . . . oh well. Anyways, I'm back from camping and I learned that apparently, digging a hole in the middle of a field to make a mud hole is bad . . . like, park rangers going Chuck Norris on you bad. Not to mention, are you readers aware that when you dig a hole and it's full of mud, there's still <strong>_**rocks**_** in it? Sharp enough to cut your leg wide enough to start bleeding? I lost all logic after camping so whoops! Did I mention that tomahto sauce does **_**not**_** smell like a delicious shampoo when mixed with egg yolk? A heads up: when after rolling around egg shells and egg yolk, do not, I repeat, do **_**not**_** go into a river, hoping that it would wash off. It would get worse. Instead, attempt to scratch it off while standing in the middle of a river (be prepared for random drivers giving you confused and maybe furious looks for no reason at all). And when your crush (who may or may not like you) is distracting you from paying attention to the camp plays (points will be deducted for lack of attention . . . whoops! Don't blame me!) by making you watch the sparks rising out of the fire with him (so romantic!) be prepared if he ruins the moment by slapping a mosquito to death . . . that happen to land on your shoulder . . . (at least he touched me!). **

**Enough of my personal life (although isn't exciting to have your crush sit next to you during a campfire and your kneecaps are touching?), here's a question for all you people:**

_**Have you guys ever heard of the song: Kiss It All Better by He Is We? **_

**Joking, but here's the **_**real **_**question:**

_**When was the first time Percy and Annabeth kissed? **_

**Any person who answers it correctly will get a sneak peek!**

**But seriously, have you guys ever heard of the song, though? It will come up in about ten chapters or so. It made me tear up a bit. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Now that I'm reading over this, I just realized how fast this story is going. Do you guys agree? Do you think I should slow things down a bit or should I continue on like this?**

**And the answer to the last question from the last chapter, "When was the first time Annabeth and Percy Kissed?" It was in the fourth book. I meant when did they kissed on the lips . . . sorry for the confusion. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and well, I would really appreciate it if you guys can give me a couple of songs I could listen to. If I think they go would go well with the story, then I'll add it in! So, yeah.**

**And yes, I'm updating in my b-day. It's a thank-you present for all you people who reviewed, favorited or story alerted my fic. **

***First 15 reviewers will get a sneak peek of the next chapter***

***This chapter is dedicated to Wisest Owl. Thanks for being so nice to me! . . . although I don't know you that well . . . ***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 : The Start of Everything (meaning drama) <strong>

_Do you remember when_

_I said I'll always be there_

_Ever since we were ten, baby_

_Out on the playground, playing pretend_

_I didn't it back then_

_Now I realize that you were the only one_

_It's never too late to show it_

_~Best friend – Jason Chen_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's point of view<strong>

I closed my eyes as we leaned closer, our lips inches away. My heart was beating so fast, I was scared it might burst. Percy's breath fanned over my face and I resisted the urge to open my eyes and punch him in the shoulder for being so close. But this was different. He wasn't about to lean over to thump me nor is he going to pinch my cheek. _He was about to kiss me_.

Seconds past. I was so tempted to grab his face and kiss the life out of him since he was taking so long. My grip on my laser gun tightened. I opened my mouth a little bit to tell him to hurry –

Oh, God. He's kissing me.

I felt myself scooting forward to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Percy tilted his head to get better access. I can't believe I'm doing this! Percy placed his hands on my hips and our faces were moving downward to the ground. My fourteen year old mind screamed at me to calm down our raging hormones but I was distracted by his lips.

His lips . . . they were so soft. All I could smell was his signature sea breeze smell, a hint of Axe and soap. You're probably wondering what's wrong with me right now. _Why is she making out with Percy while kids are running around playing laser tag_? If you were me right now, you would be too preoccupied by the fact that your best friend that you had a crush on ever since you were ten was kissing you. Especially if he had lip locking skills that would make males all over the world be jealous of.

Did I feel electricity running through my veins? No. Did I feel sparks? No. Did I feel that I was about to die? Yes. All I could think of was that Percy might be part god because I felt like I was about to explode. All I felt was hot heat warming the insides of my body.

I leaned more into the kiss, feeling so blissful that nothing would stop us. I had to jinx it.

"Hey! Stop kissing! That is so _gross_!"

Percy and I slowly detached ourselves, eyes sparkling. Percy's hair was messier than usual, strands of hair covering most of his eyes. His shirt was somehow lifted up a bit, showing a little of his muscular stomach.

We smiled a little sheepishly at each other, blushing faintly.

We craned our head over the foam box to see the same kid from before (the one who trampled Percy) crinkling his nose, looking rather constipated.

"Hey, kid. I'll give you twenty bucks if you walk away right now," Percy said, looking at me with an awe expression.

The kid quickly snatched the crumpled dollar bill and ran away, boasting how much money he made.

But I didn't pay attention to the kid. My eyes were on Percy.

_That kiss is going to change everything._

x.x.x.

**Percy's point of view**

I grin at Annabeth, my heart still pounding from our kiss. Instead of feeling the usual sparks, I think I just combusted. It was like a volcano exploding inside my body, but leaving comforting warmth. Annabeth leaned closer to me, I half-expected her to imitate another kiss.

"Percy, I have something to tell you," she said, her gray eyes locking with mine.

Still dazed from the kiss, I slowly nodded.

"Percy, I –"

She was quickly interrupted when two girls tackled her to the ground, squealing happily in her ear. Dumbstruck, I just sat there while Annabeth was shouting at them to get off of her.

Blinking rapidly, I asked, "Silena? Thalia?"

The two girls got off of Annabeth and gave me smiles. Well, Silena did. Thalia just smirked.

"Barnacle beard," Thalia said curtly.

"Percy!" Silena shouted, giving me a tight hug. Stepping away from me, she beamed brightly. "How're you? Our school let us out early so we decided to come visit you for a while."

Speechless, I struggled to give her a response.

But I didn't need to. Because then, Thalia and Silena proceeded to drag Annabeth away from me to go somewhere.

"Hey! Where're you going?" I shouted, one arm outstretched.

"Catching up! Girl talk! Bye!" Silena shouted.

My arm fell limply by my side. All of a sudden, I felt very cold. As if something bad was about to happen. I shrugged it off. I was being paranoid as usual. Sighing, I grabbed my gun and Annabeth's before walking to the front desk. I smiled as I walked out of the building, remembering that Annabeth still had my hoodie.

I looked up at the full moon, still smiling. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach did little flips as my thoughts were filled with Annabeth. Frowning, I looked down, one hand on my chest to feel my heart. _That was weird. Maybe I should check a doctor. I think I might be sick._

x.x.x.

**On the night of the dance**

**(Still Percy's Point of View)**

I trudge up the stairs to Sienna's house, fulfilling the promise of watching a movie marathon with her to take Laden's place. Since it was just us lounging around in her living room, I had slipped on a pair of Levi's, my Reeboks, a white t-shirt with a picture of a tie to look as though I had a tie slung around my neck and a worn leather jacket. I slipped my phone into my pocket just as Sienna opened the door, decked in a baggy t-shirt and shorts.

Smiling at her, I walked into her house, immediately welcomed by the smell of popcorn, chocolate chip cookies, and other movie snacks. After taking off my sneakers, I stood in the middle of the living room, awed at how large it was and so calm and sophisticated.

"What movie?" I ask her, lifting up two cases.

Her blue eyes swept over the two movies before deciding finally, "Seven (1995)."

I shudder a bit and we began to nestle into a couch. As the movie started, my mind flashed back ten minutes ago.

"_Are you sure you're not going to the dance?" Annabeth's voice drifted from my phone._

_I was walking to Sienna's house when Annabeth called me about the dance. Feeling a little guilty, I answered her._

"_Sorry, not my thing. And it wouldn't look good if I stole you away from your 'boyfriend'," I said with a slightly bitter tone._

"_So I heard Silena and Thalia forced you to wear high heels," I changed the subject, chuckling at the thought._

_Annabeth huffed on the other side of the phone. "Actually, Thalia just handcuffed me to my bed posts while Silena slipped them on. They threatened me that if any time during the dance I take them off and change into flats, they'll take away my architectural designs and hide them!" She said, horrified._

_I let out a laugh as I stuffed my free hand into my jean pocket to keep it warm from the cold._

"_Percy? Are you sure you're not going to the dance?" Annabeth asked me._

_I stopped walking and leaned against a lamp post, closing my eyes. My stomach plummeted as I answered, "No. I'm not. If you need me, I'll be at Sienna's house."_

_I could hear her swallow loudly into the phone. Her hurt radiated from her house through the phone and stabbed my chest. _

"_Annabeth, you know I would go but I promised Sienna. It isn't fair that she'll be lonely when her best friend is doing a favor for someone." I pleaded, trying to diffuse her pain._

"_Percy," she sighed loudly through the phone, "it just won't be the same. You're my best friend and –" she cut off. "Percy, I have to go. Laden's here," she said softly._

_I opened my mouth to say goodbye but she hung up. Staring at the phone, I tried to shake off the feeling that something bad was about to happen. My heart slowed down a bit as I realized she just hung up because Laden was there to pick her up. Gritting my teeth, I shut my eyes in anger. _

'_It should be me picking her up. It should be me giving her a hug before handing her the flower that every guy should give to her date for the winter dance. It should be me escorting her to the dance, making her laugh and smack me in the head when I say something stupid. It should be me teasing her that it's the first attempt that she ever tried being girly. It should be me, dancing alongside with her, stepping on her feet. It should be me, leaning down to ki –'_

_I cut off that thought. 'It's wrong to think about kissing your best friend', I think furiously to myself. A little voice asked me, 'Well, why are you? Do you like her?'_

_I didn't answer._

"Hey, getting lost in your head again?"

I blink rapidly and saw Sienna staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"Can I unpause the movie now?"

Nodding in her direction, I redirected my attention to the movie, trying to focus. But my mind kept drifting back to Annabeth. Shutting my eyes, I tried to ward off the thoughts.

_Annabeth laughing as I twirled her around before collapsing after she jumped on my back._

_I push her off, before rolling on my back, staring at the skies. She did the same._

"_I'm calling you Wise Girl from now on instead of calling you Polka Dots," I said suddenly. "It fits you better. And calling you Polka Dots makes me sound perverted."_

"_Well, I'm calling you Seaweed Brain because your head is full of kelp." She answered back._

"_Hey! That's not a compliment," I protested._

_She turned her head to look at me, smiling at me. "Well, too bad. But look, _I'm _going to be the one who calls you this. _No _one else."_

_I grin at her. "And I'm the only one who can call you Wise Girl."_

"_Of course. Because I'm yours and your mine." She said matter-of-factly._

_And for some reason, I felt fine with that._

"Stop it!" I shout out loud at my brain.

Sienna glanced at me worriedly from her seat but I was too busy to pay attention to her.

"_You're such a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth complained, but smiled at me as she walked closer to me. She wrapped her arms around me, playing with my black hair on the back of my head. Her gray eyes locked with mine._

"_But you're _my_ Seaweed Brain. No matter what. Nothing's going to go between us," she said seriously._

_I nod at her, grinning at her as I pulled her closer. Leaning down, I whispered softly in her ear, "I'm not leaving anytime soon. We're _never_ going to separate."_

_She pulled back, smiling brightly at me. "You're so stubborn sometimes." She shrugged her shoulders. "But that's why I love you."_

_My heart stuttered as she uttered those words. _

"_And we'll be friends forever," she said finally._

_And for some reason, my heart broke a bit._

"Stop!" I shout again, clutching my head, trying to clear these thoughts.

"_Annabeth," I whined to her as we walked to class._

_We were in fifth grade and it was the dreaded Valentine's Day. _

"_I don't want some girls coming after me again like last year. The chocolate was great but I don't like them that way," I complained to her._

_We stopped in our tracks in the middle of the hallway. Annabeth had one hand on her book bag's strap, the other in her pocket. She turned to face me with an unreadable expression._

"_So I guess you don't want any of _my_ chocolate. I was planning on giving you your traditional chocolate candy like every year but since you said you weren't interested . . ." she trailed off suggestively._

"_NO!" I shout. Candy from Annabeth taste really good for some reason unlike the other candy I receive from other girls. "Please give me my candy," I begged, dropping down on one knee with my hands clasped together._

_She looked down on me, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "I don't know . . ." _

"_I LOVE YOU!" I shout impulsively._

_Annabeth looked at me, surprised but her gray eyes seemed to sparkle. Lowering her face inches from mine, she smiled at me before releasing a small pile of chocolate in my hands. _

"_I love you, too, Percy." She said, before standing up and ruffling my hair._

_Leaving me dumbstruck in the middle of the hallway while still on one knee with a pile of chocolate in my hands, she walked away from me._

_Before walking into the class, she turned to face me. _

"_And Percy? I think you're drooling a bit."_

_And I didn't mind one bit._

Why was I thinking like this? I mean, it's not like I _like_ her in _that_ way. It's not possible.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Sienna furrowing her eyes at me in confusion.

My mind flashed memory after memory, showing me feelings I was trying to deny and squash down during all these years.

And then . . . it showed me the kiss.

"No," I whisper softly to myself. "I can't like her. It's not possible . . ."

"Hey, Jackson. If you like her so much then why are you here?" Sienna asked me, towering over me.

I look up, blinking rapidly. "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit.

She rolled her eyes. "It's obvious that you like Annabeth. Come on, I got a moped we could use."

She dragged me to the front door, stamping a helmet on me. I put on my shoes quickly, heart beating rapidly.

_I like Annabeth_.

The though floated around my head and I smiled, despite my current situation. I wonder if she shares the same feelings. I sat behind Sienna as she started the moped and we drove to the school, feeling high.

Her hair slapped me in the face and I spluttered a couple times.

"Hey, is this legal?" I shout over the wind. "Do you have a license or something?"

"NOPE!" Sienna shouted. "Don't worry! I got some good lawyers!"

Usually I would jump out and roll around on the ground to get away from the moped but it was my only way of transportation. And I had to get to Annabeth. I just _had_ to. As we came to the entrance, a bad feeling came over me, as if something bad was going to happen.

I frowned. This keeps coming up. I shook my head. Nothing bad is going to happen. Taking off my helmet, I pushed the double doors open and headed toward the gym, my heart intent on telling Annabeth my feelings.

My mouth grew into a wide smile as I reached the gym and I opened the doors, feeling that nothing could bring me down.

Sienna was right behind me, trying to keep up but I was walking too quickly for her. My bright green eyes surveyed the gym, trying to find Annabeth. My eyes landed on the sight of Annabeth slow dancing with Laden. But that didn't bring down my confidence.

The breath was knocked out of my body as I saw what she wore. It was simple and modest but it looked . . . perfect on her. It wasn't strapless and it wasn't too short. It didn't show any cleavage. I wasn't the type of person who was experienced in the dress department but it was gray, the shade of gray that matched her eyes. But as it trailed down to the bottom, it slowly became entwined with a green. A green that matched my eyes perfectly.

I walked toward her, intent on whisking her away and tell her that I –

Stopping in my tracks, I watched with wide eyes as Laden lowered his head to capture Annabeth in a kiss. She responded when I thought she would push him away.

My world crashed around me and I fell from cloud nine. I felt the back of my eyes go a little prickly. The breath was knocked out of me, this time, from hurt.

I felt as if someone punched me in the gut as I saw them kiss. Stumbling back, I felt my heart break as every second ticked. It was like a car crash : horrible to witness but you can't look away. I held in the urge to break down there in the middle of the gym.

As they broke apart, my heart died as I saw them smile sheepishly at each other, cheeks blushing faintly under the light. Feeling broken and empty, I slowly backed away and ran out the doors, past a shocked Sienna, past the lockers, out the school and into the pouring rain.

Running for God knows how long, I stopped a few feet from the spot where Annabeth and I had caused a scene just a few days before. Where I shouted that I would fight for her. I didn't. I lost without giving a blow. And now, Laden has her.

Kneeling down in the snow, I felt myself crumble as my mind replayed the scene over and over again. Rain poured down around me as I just stared into the distance, wishing that I never found out my feelings. Because maybe if I didn't realize that my feelings, perhaps it wouldn't hurt as much. I cover my face with my hands, desperate to forget.

And I knelt there, in the middle of the sidewalk, crying with the rain, wishing to feel nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>So~ I know you guys hate me for that ending, but don't worry. You'll find out what <strong>_**really**_** happened between Annabeth and Laden in the next chapter. **

**And question of the chapter!**

_**Who do you support? Jason + Reyna = Jeyna or Jason + Piper = Jasper?**_

**Personally, I support Jeyna. Don't kill me! It's just that, they have history so their feelings are based upon that, not because some stupid goddess (yeah, I said stupid! Hera, go back to the Underworld!) came in and made them get together. And I feel that their "relationship" is based upon looks, not personality. And if Jason and Piper get together, at least give Leo someone to date! Poor guy.**

**Anyways, until next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I'm back from Canadia! . . . er, **_**Canada**_**, I mean. Don't know why, but I like calling the country Canadia. Anyways, for those you are Canadian, let me say one thing: PARADISE! Alright, I'm exaggerating but I loved it! I went to the CN tower and visited Niagara Falls as a b-day present from my parents. And I did something I had NEVER done before. I rode a subway and a city bus (that's surprisingly clean!)! Okay, riding those two things isn't a big deal but to me it was. I mean, I'm scared of subways. Have no idea why, but I am. If I didn't have a life ( . . . what life?) here in Ct, I would've lived there! **

**But anyways, I'm happy that I got over ninety reviews! So far, I have 104 reviews, 53 favorites and 70 follows! Thanks to those who cared enough to review! Every review makes my life much more pleasant (again, what life?).**

**And thanks to *Arrow of Artemis* and *nerdygansta* for giving me a list of songs that might be able to appear in the story! Remember, give me songs, people! **

**Okay, on with the story! Oh, wait! Forgot. *I, Azn-Wemo, do not own PJO . . . but I do own the OCs!* **

**^First fifteen reviewers shall get a sneak peek of the next chapter^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: What the heck just happened?<strong>

_I should've listen to my head, my head, my head  
>Should've listen to my head, my head, my head<br>Should've listen to my head, my head, my head  
>I tried to listen to my heart but instead<br>I should've listen to my head_

_~Listen to my head– Stevie Hoang_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's p.o.v<strong>

"Percy, I have to go. Laden's here," I told Percy reluctantly.

Before he could say goodbye, I hung up, not wanting to hear his voice anymore. I leaned against my living room wall, sliding down slowly while cradling the phone in my hands. It felt wrong to have a boy that wasn't Percy taking me to the dance. But I had a bet to do and that renewed my energy. Standing up, I smoothed down my dress before opening the door for Laden.

Piper and Silena had designed my dress for me weeks ago when I told them about my dilemma on the phone. Being the wonderful friend they were, Silena had traveled all the way from her boarding school (dragging Thalia along) to deliver the dress to me personally. While Thalia tackled me to the ground to forcefully attach my heels to my feet, Silena was trying to put a light shade of make up on me (though I told her thousands of times it wasn't necessary, seeing that I was only fourteen and didn't need make up.). From then on, Thalia was doing my hair (of course, Silena was giving her advice on how to do it) and after an hour of torture, I was finally released from hell.

When they were done, we exchanged goodbyes and they went off to visit their parents.

And now I was going to go to a dance with a boy who looks exactly like Percy. Well, _almost_. Taking a deep breath, I walked outside my house and toward Laden, who was waiting by my doorsteps.

He gave me a grin, handing me a white rose (a tradition of the winter dance). We walked to the school without exchanging words at all on the way.

"You look nice," Laden noted as we drew close to the school gates.

I took a glance at his white dress shirt (the sleeves ended above his elbows) and the black vest. He wore a pair of black trousers along with dress shoes (which he crinkled his nose at).

"You also clean up nice," I tell him.

As we stepped into the gym, I was greeted by the dimmed lights, little lanterns scattered about, fake snow drizzled everywhere and mistletoes hanging on the ceilings. I cringed at the dozens of tables strewn about. They all had a candle glowing along with a vase of flowers. This was too overdone for my taste.

Laden stopped in his steps as his eyes swept throughout the room. His mouth dropped open and I laughed at his resemblance to a fish.

"_No_. I think I just bought a ticket to hell," he whispered dramatically.

I giggled at his words but stopped abruptly when Destiny, the girl who I made the bet with strolled over to us with a snobby expression.

She wore a dress that ended a few inches above her knee and also showed a lot of cleavage. It was pink (should I be surprised?) and it was so sparkly that my eyes were almost blinded.

"So, I guess you got a boyfriend," she said, her eyes trained on Laden. "You are _so_ desperate. Going out with a guy who looks kind of like your crush is sad." She sneered in my face. She studied her painted nails, one hand on her hip. "But I don't believe Laden is actually your boyfriend. It's a known fact that he's crushing on Sienna."

Laden and I froze. "What are you talking about?" I managed out.

She arched an eyebrow at us. "_Please_. I've been in the same class with them ever since kindergarten. I've noticed every little thing that Laden does to impress her. It doesn't make any sense that he would suddenly ditch his crush of nine years for _you_."

I give Laden a looks, silently asking him what we're going to do. Laden however, had his bright blue eyes locked with Destiny's.

"You're wrong," he quietly said, pulling me close to him until our sides were touching, "Annabeth and I _are_ dating. I stopped crushing on Sienna in the sixth grade – not that _you_ would know. And why are you butting in my business, anyways?"

Destiny took a step closer to us, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I still don't believe you. Do you honestly think I'm stupid?"

_Yes_.

I was really tempted to slap her right then and there. She was getting on my nerves and it wasn't like me to be short-tempered with people.

"Look, honestly, I don't give a damn what you think. Annabeth and I are dating. End of story." Laden said shortly, wrapping an arm around my waist. "And if you excuse us, we have a night to enjoy."

And we left a stunned Destiny by the doors. Laden guided me to a table near the corner of the gym, giving us enough privacy to talk without anyone eavesdropping in on our conversation.

We sat across from each other, the vase of flowers and candle in front of us.

"You're a great actor." I complimented him.

His cheeks had a faint shade of red. "Oh," he said. "You don't think I over did it or anything, right?" He asked me worriedly.

I shook my head. "No, you didn't. You did great."

Laden grinned at me under the dim lights, his bright smile giving off a happy glow. "Good." He tilted his head in deep thought. "Since we're both not in a mood to dance, would you like some dessert?" He asked, standing up.

I gave him a yes and he walked away to the refreshment table to get our food. Propping my arm so my elbow could rest on the table, I put my cheek in my hand, staring off into the distance. I sighed. It was rather boring without Percy rambling on about sea animals or other things that made him so endearing. My mouth formed a smile as my mind flashed back to the time when Percy and I were stuck in an elevator a year back.

"_We're stuck," Percy told me, shock covering his features. He slumped against the elevator's wall._

_I frowned. We were going to be late._

_Our parents had been invited to a dinner party that a couple of people famous in the marketing business were hosting. Percy and I decided to come in together, seeing that we lived closed to each other. But as we rode the elevator up to the floor where the party was taking place, the elevator was stuck. The doors wouldn't open._

_So now we're stuck . . . for God knows how long._

_The lights in the elevator flickered on and off and my heart sped up. No one besides Percy knew this but I'm afraid of the dark. _

_It started when I was seven and both of my parents were away that night. I was in my bedroom when the lights turned off all of a sudden and a strange man was trying to kidnap me for ransom. I crawled under my bed as he walked into my bedroom, taunting me. There was a storm brewing outside and when he found me, lightning flashed and his mutated face was engraved into my memory._

_Somehow, I managed to knock him unconscious using some dental floss, a Yankees hat that my birth mother gave me for my birthday the day before and a pair of slippers. But I couldn't forget how scared of the dark I was._

"_You okay?" Percy asked me from across the elevator._

_I gave him a curt nod. It would be embarrassing to have him to try to comfort me. Being scared of the dark was something I thought was weak. I decided to stay strong. Seeking comfort in Percy was something I don't do often and this situation wasn't going to make me crawl over to Percy so he could hold –_

_The lights flashed off. _

_I sat frozen in the corner, my body instantly trying to curl into a ball like it did when I was seven. I tried fighting off the urge and kept chanting to myself that nothing bad was about to happen. But then, all my thoughts disappeared instantly when I felt something with long legs crawl slowly up my bare leg (I was forced to wear a black and white dress for this occasion)._

"_Ah!" I screamed, feeling the spider._

"_Annabeth?" Percy asked me worriedly. "What's going on?"_

"_S-s-sp-SPIDER!" I stuttered before shouting out._

"_Annabeth, calm down. Just follow the direction of my voice. I'll take the spider off of you," Percy said in a gentle tone._

_Shaking, I crawled over to the direction of his voice. When I felt his shoulders bump mine, I stopped. Percy's hand hovered above mine's, his breath fanning over my shoulder._

"_Where is it," he asked softly into my ear._

_I grabbed his hand on placed it on top of the spider. I could see him smiling before taking the thing off me and squishing it between his fingers._

"_All better?" He asked me._

_I nodded._

_Through the darkness, I could see Percy dimly if we were inches away from each other. That thought comforted me._

"_Shouldn't the princess kiss her knight in shining armor for killing the dragon?" Percy asked jokingly._

_I rolled my eyes. "It's a known fact that the princess is actually a warrior who doesn't need some guy in tinfoil to save her."_

_Percy laughed. "Only you, Annabeth."_

_Looking up at him, I grinned. But then it disappeared when I remembered that we were stuck in an elevator with no lights._

_Percy saw me frown and drew me closer to him until I sat between his legs, my back resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped around me as if he was shielding me from the darkness._

"_All better?" He asked me, his chin resting on my shoulder._

"_Yeah," I reply softly, snuggling in his chest for warmth._

"_It's getting cold," he said, worried._

"_Of course. You see, when it's winter, it gets cold and –" I started but was broken off by Percy._

"_I know that. That's why I'm worried. You're going to freeze to death in here," Percy said through gritted teeth._

"_Percy," I said, "we're not going to freeze in here. It's not possible."_

_Percy exhaled loudly, still resting his head on my shoulder. He hugged me tighter and I closed my eyes at the embrace. My heart was pounding at this point, still beating for Percy ever since the fifth grade. _

"_Did you know? Dolphins sleep with one half of the time and one eye open?" Percy asked me rhetorically to get my mind off of the dark. _

"_And oysters can change from one gender to another and back again, depending on which is best for mating. I think that's pretty cool. Not to mention, Great White sharks can last for three months without eating anything. What's really creepy is that sponges have no head, mouth, feelers, bones, heart, lungs or brain but yet they're still living things. And this what makes every girl swoon and aww at. I don't think you're an exception. Seahorses mate for life. Every morning, they come together, dance, change their color, twirl around with linked tails and then separate for the rest of the day," Percy prattled on until I had fallen asleep, forgetting the darkness and had his gentle voice following me in my dreams along with the seahorse fact._

"Hey, you okay?" Laden asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I straightened up in my seat and my eyes landed on the four plates with a slice of cake, baked cookies, some fruit and other kinds of food. My eyes widened and Laden laughed.

"I bought everything since I didn't know what you like," he answered my confused face.

Touched by his gesture of kindness, I took a bite of a cookie and we were soon engaged in an interesting conversation.

As we took our last bite of cake, Laden asked me something that took me off guard.

"Want to dance?" He asked, sweeping his arm to the large circle of dancing couples.

Seeing my surprised face, he continued. "Destiny isn't convinced so that means we have to do something that every other couple does."

Taking my silence as a yes, he took my hand and we started dancing smoothly together in the middle of the dance floor. Unfortunately for us, a slow dance came on. We started blushing but gradually grew into a comfortable dance. Throughout the next five songs, we continued our conversations but stopped when Laden froze, his face growing pale.

My gray eyes followed his and we looked up to the ceiling to see a mistletoe hanging above us tauntingly. Leveling our eyes with each other, we stared in shock. Laden's eyes darted to the right before meeting mine again.

"Destiny's staring," he whispered softly enough for me to hear. "Let's kick it up a notch, shall we," he asked me, mischeviously.

"Let's give her something to watch." I agreed.

But as those words left my mouth, I felt someone watching me. I was about to turn around, the hopeful part of me thinking that Percy might be here but then my thoughts dissolved as Laden crashed his lips into mine.

I felt Laden smirk and I did the same, hoping that Destiny would accept our lie. Seconds passed and we slowly separated. Laden's hands were still on my waist and I still had mine on his shoulders. We blushed at each other but smiled at our accomplishment.

"You're a good kisser," he told me teasingly.

"You too," I told him.

Laden chuckled. "Of course I am," he said, puffing out his chest.

I was about to ruffle his hair to lower his ego when Sienna (why is she here? Better yet, why in a tank top and flannel pants?) stalked toward us angrily with a furious expression on her face.

"Sienna? What are you doing –" Laden asked but his sentence was cut off as she dragged us to our table.

She pushed us apart roughly, her wavy hair hanging down in tangles. Her green eyes glared at us darkly, her chest heaving for air.

"How dare you do that?" She hissed lowly at us. "How dare you guys kiss right in front of him!" She demanded, her voice growing to a shout.

"Who?" Laden and I asked.

A sickeningly feeling came upon me and the answer appeared in my head. "No," I whispered.

Laden gave me a confused look. "Who?" Laden asked Sienna.

Before I could stop her, she lifted up her hand and slapped Laden across the face. He stumbled back and his body froze; his head not moving. Shocked, he held a shaking hand to his flaming cheek. His inky locks clung to his cheek and forehead, making the red mark stand out.

"You insensitive jerk," she spat out. Sienna turned to me, her fiery green eyes turning a charcoal black. "And _you_," she hissed, "I can't believe you would do such a thing. Usually I wouldn't defend a guy but –" she shook her head, "this is messed up."

She met my eyes. "I'm not going to forgive you for what you done to him. Percy and I may have just met but we're becoming friends. And since I'm his friend, I won't tolerate what just happened. You just broke the guy's heart. And to think that he was so happy to declare his feelings for you," she finished.

My heart plummeted to my stomach. _He has feelings for me_? I shut my eyes. _I saw me kiss Laden. He thinks that I truly like him. _I open my eyes and was about to ask Sienna where is he when she turns around on her heels and runs out the gym without a glance.

Feeling empty inside, I slowly sat down in my seat as Laden watched Sienna run away from him with a heartbroken expression.

_That kiss just ruined everything._

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's p.o.v.<strong>

I sat there in the rain, kneeling on the sidewalk with the snow around me and the rain pouring. My clothes were getting wet and clung to my body but I didn't care. Holding my head in my hands, I shivered from the cold but made no move to leave.

My ears pricked nervously, sensing a danger when an engine pulls up beside me. Someone crouched in front of me, a shadow casting over my body like a shield.

"Hey, Jackson. Get out the rain. You stupid?"

My head lifts up and my eyes slightly goes wide as I looked at the person in front of me.

I shook my head at the question. I wasn't stupid. I just didn't feel like moving.

Sienna draped my leather coat that I forgot at her house, our eyes still locked together. Her hair was getting wet from the rain and I felt guilty that she was going to get sick because of me.

"I saw what happened," she said gently. Her green eyes softened when she saw my shivering body. "You idiot," she said, wrapping her arms around me to help me stand up.

I was cold. Too cold. My legs felt like jelly and I leaned against her body for support. Since she was too short for her age, her head was pressed against my chest as I almost toppled over her. Good thing she was a tough, little athlete or she would've been a pancake because of me.

"Come on, big guy. You're lucky that we haven't eaten the food at my house yet. I'll whip up some hot chocolate for you," she said softly, patting a helmet on my head.

My stomach growled at that and she laughed. I didn't. Instead, I just stared off into the distance blankly.

Sienna noticed this and grabbed my chin to force me to look at her. "Look," she started, "I know that you're hurt but really? We're _fourteen_! We don't know anything about love. For all you know, she might not be the one."

"Percy, she's not worth it if she's going to hurt you," she whispered to me.

I wanted to shout at her that Annabeth _was the one_ but her words struck me. She's right. I don't know anything about love. Annabeth might not be the one for me. But just as those words crossed my mind, my heart tightened as if it was warning me.

Looking into her concerned eyes, I answered her. "Don't worry, Sienna. I'll be fine."

Giving me a look, she helped me and my jelly legs onto her moped. As she sat in front of me, she revved the engine.

"Hold on tight," she warned.

My arms found their way around her waist and then we were off. And I was soon being taken away from Annabeth, from Laden, from the school and from the sidewalk. And as Sienna's blonde hair whipped me in the face as I held on tighter to her, I couldn't help but think back to the time when _I_ was the one doing the comforting and that _I _was the one who comforted one person and one person only.

Resting my head on Sienna's shoulder, I slowly began to descend into deep sleep. My mind was filled with the memory of me comforting Annabeth when we were in the elevator when we were thirteen. When she fell asleep, I had whispered to her that I would always stay by her side, no matter what. And my last thought before going to sleep?

_I don't think I can keep that promise._

* * *

><p><strong>And here's your chapter! Anyways, for the people who didn't know already, if you answer my question at the end of each chapter, you'll also get a sneak peek! I think that's a pretty good deal, don't you agree?<strong>

**Here's your question:**

_**What's your favorite Percabeth moment in the series?**_

**Answer it and you'll get a sneak peek! (I know, I'm **_**so**_** desperate for reviews.)**

**Well, until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! How's it going? Did you enjoy the last chapter? I sure hope so. Anyways, I'm thinking of rewriting chapters (the prologue also) from one to four. What do you think? Do you agree because I feel they're not my best work. Give me an answer in your review, please.**

**Oh! And if you're in LOVE with fictional guys from books, check out this tournament called, "YA Tourney." It's a competition between guys from books! So, basically, readers shall choose between two different guys from two different books in each round based on looks, personality and reasons why they should vote! It's awesome, really. Last year's winner was no other than JACE LIGHTWOOD/MORGENTSEN/WAYLAND/HERONDALE! . . . please excuse my shouting. So please check that out and vote for the next ruler of hotness, personality, etc. Of course, I would vote for Alec Lightwood and Jem Carstairs . . . they're **_**too**_** cute! *sighs dreamily* If only I could meet them in real life . . . but again, check it out! **

**And send in more songs, people!**

***I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians . . . but I **_**do**_** own the OC's so kudos to me!***

**^First fifteen reviewers shall get a sneak peek of the next chapter!^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 : Forget It<strong>

_Close your eyes and please don't let me go_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go now_

_Close your eyes, don't let me let you go_

_Don't, don't, don't_

_~Take My Hand – Simple Plan_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH'S P.O.V.<strong>

"He likes me." I said disbelievingly. "He _likes_ me."

Laden shot me a look. "Annabeth, you've been saying that for the past half hour. Get over yourself."

I gave a surprised look. He's been so bitter after Sienna had slapped him and stormed away. I wouldn't blame him though. At least I _know_ my crush likes me. Laden thinks he won't have a chance.

I stood up from my seat. "I have to call him," I said determinedly.

Laden rolled his eyes. "Don't take too long. I don't want you guys to flirt over the phone."

To try to shake Laden from his bad mood, I leaned over to him and ruffled his hair. "Don't be so pouty. Your face will freeze and you will have to deal with that scowl for the rest of your life."

The scowl from his face cleared and he gave me a small smile. "Make sure to tell Sienna I'm sorry." He told me.

I nodded and taking my phone from my purse, I walked over to the girl's bathroom out in the hallway instead of the locker room to ensure my privacy.

Leaning against the wall, I held the phone in my hands, the blue light glowing in the bathroom. My face was inches away from it, my hands shaking at the thought of talking to Percy _especially_ what just happened.

"Pick up," I whispered.

He did.

Obviously he did not check the caller ID because he spoke groggily into the phone, "Hello? Who is it?"

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled despite of the situation. Putting the phone to my ear, I answered him.

"It's Annabeth."

"Oh." Was his answer.

My smile slipped off my face. He sounded distant and cold. I shouldn't be surprised. He saw me kiss Laden and thought that I really liked him when he was about to confess his feelings. I shut my eyes.

"Percy, I –"

"Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be with Laden right now?" He asked me confused before sneezing.

I took in a deep breath. "Percy, I need to tell you something."

The need to tell him my feelings was growing stronger. My heart pounded loudly and I waited for his answer.

"Alright."

I opened my mouth to tell him when someone in the background talked to him.

"Percy! Do you want the large marshmallows or the small ones to go with the hot chocolate?"

It was a girl. What was she doing with Percy? My eyes flew open. The girl's voice sounded familiar. Who was she?

I heard some shuffling in the background and Percy stumbling.

"Um, Annabeth, could you hold on a bit," he whispered to me.

Before I could answer, he talked to the girl.

"Uh, the big ones! Ooh! Could you give me some more food? They're so good!" He said brightly.

The girl giggled. "Alright, but you owe me later, mister."

I could imagine Percy pouting right now. "But, they're so good," Percy whined.

"Fine. But only because what just happened earlier today."

I spent the next few minutes of them bantering with each other and I never felt so left out before in my life. I heard some crashes and feet running in the background.

"PERCY! YOU BETTER BUY ME A NEW VASE!"

"Um, what did you want to tell me, Annabeth?" Percy asked me finally.

I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes. "Percy, remember when you saw me kiss Laden?"

Silence.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about?" Percy asked me with confusion.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You saw me kiss Laden minutes ago. Don't you remember?

"I don't know what you're talking about Annabeth. I was here at Sienna's house the whole entire time." Percy replied in a hoarse voice.

"Percy, are you alright?" I asked him.

He coughed several times before taking a shuddering breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. What did you want to tell me again?" He asked.

My heart plummeted. He wasn't there at the dance. But why did Sienna yell at us for kissing right in front of Percy? This doesn't add up.

"Percy, why did Sienna come to the dance?" I ask him.

Percy coughed some more. "It was a dare," he said simply. "I dared her to barge into the dance and make up some lie about why she was yelling at you and Laden. It was a pretty good dare, don't you think?" He gave me a false laugh.

My mouth went dry. So Percy never really came at the dance? He never actually witnessed me kissing Laden? He didn't like me?

"What did she tell you?" He asked me curiously.

I swallowed loudly. "She was yelling at us because we kissed in front of you when you were about to tell me you had feelings for me."

Percy laughed into the phone. Was it me or did that laugh sounded so fake? "Annabeth, I assure you, I have no feelings for you. Wow, Sienna is a good actress. Let me guess, she told you guys I had feelings for you and she slapped Laden didn't she?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

I could imagine Percy shrugging. "She's been telling me that she needed an excuse to slap the guy for all those pranks he pulled on her. Annabeth, did you really believe her?" He asked me.

Pause. "Yes," I said finally.

"Well, Annabeth, don't worry. Just to clear things up, I never had a crush on you. I swear. So why don't you go ahead and show Destiny that you and Laden are really dating?"

And my hope was squashed at his words. _It was all a dare. He never liked me in the first place._ The words swirled around my head again and again.

"Well, see you." And he hung up, leaving me alone.

"He doesn't like me," I whispered softly, tears blurring my vision. "He never liked me at all. It was all a dare. Wha – why?"

A knock came from the door. "Annabeth, you okay?"

It was Laden.

"I'm fine," I shouted, hastily dabbing at my eyes. "I'm coming out."

Making sure that I didn't look depressed, I walked out the bathroom. Laden looked at me with concern.

"What happened?"

I shook my head, giving him a wavering smile. "It's nothing. Turns out, Percy never had feelings for me. The whole thing was actually a dare."

"Oh," Laden said, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

Grabbing his hand, I looked up into his blue eyes. "Laden, let's go. I have to win this bet because no way in hell am I going to let her date Percy."

Laden nodded and we walked down the dark hallway and into the gym, intent on forgetting what just happened.

As Laden and I flaunted ourselves in front of Destiny, I couldn't help but think of Percy.

_Do you really have no feelings for me_?

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's Point of View<strong>

I hung up the phone on Annabeth, feeling guilty for lying to her. But I couldn't let her know the truth.

After drinking my hot chocolate, I decided to go into the kitchen. Watching Sienna bake more food, I sat down on a stool that faced an island. She muttered a couple of profanities whenever she made a mistake or burned her hand. I couldn't help but laugh. Sienna had a bandana tied around her mouth to save her nose from the aroma of the food baking. If she smelled them before they were ready, she would eat them right then and there. So now her mouth was muffled.

Sienna noticed me staring at her and she stopped mixing the cookie dough momentarily.

"What?" She demanded, keeping her eyes on the bowl.

"You seem awfully happy," I noted.

She shrugged, placing the bowl on the island. "Eh, well, I _am_ baking some delicious food that I could use to bribe people later." She smirked.

I chuckled. "You know, you remind me of my friend and cousin, Thalia."

"That better be a compliment, Jackson," Sienna threatened, pointing her large, wooden spoon at me.

Rearing back on the stool, I raised my hands up in mock surrender. "Nah, nah. That's a good thing."

Sienna smiled. "Good." She returned back to her mixing.

While she did that, my mind flew back to Annabeth kissing Laden. Knives stabbed my stomach. I let out a breath. Was I really not good-looking? I shook my head. Annabeth would go for the brainy guy and Laden's the perfect guy. Laden's just like Annabeth. It's like he's the guy version of her or something.

I brush back my inky locks and put my head in my arms. Pursing my lips into a pout, I wonder if I arrived earlier, could I have been able to change her mind? I let out a soft laugh. Annabeth's stubborn. She won't give up without a fight.

I miss her. I rolled my head around. Could I really stay by her side, watching her date another guy while struggling to hide my feelings? Closing my eyes, I imagined the scene in front of me.

She would be laughing with him, curling up by his side while he joked around with her. And when they would lean into a kiss, I would stand in the background, watching with a heartbroken expression.

I'm being really dramatic, I thought. There are other fish in the sea. I'm only fourteen. There are plenty of other girls to date. My mind couldn't help but think back to the time when Annabeth and I were stuck in the elevator.

_Seahorses mate for life_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sienna<strong>

When Percy was off into his world, I was watching him with careful eyes. The guy was really distraught after that kiss. I shook my head. It was horrible that he caught Annabeth kissing Laden.

My stomach twisted and I had a viper-like grip on the spoon I was using to mix the cookie dough. I couldn't interpret the blinding red fury I felt when I witnessed them kiss. Shutting my eyes, I tried to forget it. But I couldn't deny it never happened.

When Annabeth kissed him back, I felt a strong urge to slap her, to hurt her, do anything to get her away from _my_ best friend. She had no right kiss him, to use him for a stupid bet. And Laden. My eyes couldn't comprehend how he can look so happy after kissing her.

Laden kissing her made me so _mad_. I didn't know why. It made my vision go red; made my arms tense, my hands clench and my heart pound loudly. I was so tempted to drag him away, to get him away and hide him away from everyone. _I _wanted to be the one who made him smirk, who made him blush, and who made him so mischievous.

I dropped the spoon into the bowl and I set it down on the counter.

Annabeth shouldn't be the one who did those things because – because _she_ doesn't know him. She shouldn't be using him at all! How could she pretend to be his girlfriend when she has no clue who he really is?

Leaning against the counter, I shut my eyes and rubbed my temples.

She doesn't know that his mother ran away and took him with her, leaving Axel alone with his father at the age of seven. How he prefers jogging at night because he hates being "watched" by the sun. How the reason he worked so hard in school is so his father wouldn't bother him. How he would pull pranks when he's bored – which happens often. How he couldn't cook for his life but can bake a mean brownie.

How his bright, blue eyes would light up whenever he's _truly_ happy, which isn't often. And how he doesn't like people criticizing him at things he loves doing. And how he prefers to stay out of drama. But of course she wouldn't know these things. She's Percy's best friend, not Laden's.

I let out a breath, smoothing down my hair. I couldn't interpret the reason why I felt so much anger toward Annabeth. Shaking my head, I turned around and returned back to my baking. I shouldn't dwell on these thoughts. It's not I will be able to find the reason why I was mad any time soon. Besides, I should focus on _Percy's_ situation, not _my_ feelings.

I gave Percy a look of pity before turning back around to finish mixing the bowl.

_Anyways, it's not like I like Laden or anything._

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandria <strong>

"Axel, we've got a code red," I said, snapping my phone shut, finishing my conversation with Sienna.

My boyfriend walked through the doorway and gave me a knowing face.

"I see you've heard that Percy saw Annabeth and Laden kiss when he was about to reveal his feelings," he said, taking his seat on the couch next to me.

I gave him a kiss to the cheek before returning to pout.

Everything was going so wrong! Sure a little jealousy was going to push Percy into the right direction but witnessing Annabeth kiss another guy when going to profess his feelings?! I rubbed my temples. I didn't intend for this to happen.

Axel put his arms around me, giving me a massage to the shoulders.

"It's going to be alright," Axel said, trying to be comforting.

I sighed. "It's not going to be that easy. Percy's going to feel insecure now that he thinks Annabeth likes Laden. And now, Sienna will be too busy making sure Percy will be alright – dang her loyalty – so she won't be able to realize her feelings! Meanwhile, Annabeth and Laden will have to continue their lie while struggling to straighten out everything!" Taking a pillow from the armrest, I screamed into it.

"I am going to make sure they _will_ get with their other half, even if it's the last thing I do!" I shout.

Axel stopped his massaging and rubbed my back. "Don't say that," he said quietly. "You know how I feel when you say things like that."

My heart plummeted and I twisted my head to give him another kiss.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, holding his head in my hands.

Leaning in, I kissed each faint scar on his pale face. The one above his left eyebrow, the one on his lower lip and the one on his right cheek.

Since I was so caught up with the two pairs of potential couples, I forgot to tread carefully around Axel. I closed my eyes. How could I be so insensitive? While I was distracted with my thoughts, Axel gave me another kiss, this one full of need.

I pulled back. "Hey, I'm not going _any_where," I promised him solemnly.

His dark blue eyes seemed to doubt me. I pulled Axel into a tight hug, massaging the hair on his scalp. His floppy, black hair rested on my shoulder as I held him in my arms.

Axel was not the type of person who gave into any physical touch quickly. Even though it wasn't obvious, he ached for someone's comfort but he hid it well. I could tell when he wanted someone to hug him and this was one of those times.

What many people didn't know was that Axel was abused. When his mother left him when he was seven, his father sent him to the other side of the country to live with his uncle slash godfather. What his father wasn't aware of was that Axel's guardian was kicked out of the army for being a "bloodthirsty, non-stop killing machine". So when Axel arrived on his doorstep, his uncle didn't hesitate to beat the spirit out of Axel's body.

I didn't notice the bruises and the haunted look in his eyes whenever I passed by him in the halls. Until I was fifteen. That was when I saw him for the first time (even though we were in the same class ever since he was seven). I was part of the popular group and was known as the girl with no heart.

His dark eyes caught my attention. At the time, I suffered from amnesia. Ever since the night of my thirteenth birthday, where my parents were murdered in front of me and I slipped into a coma afterward. I couldn't remember anything, except for dark blue eyes and whiteness.

Axel happened to have the same shade of blue so I immediately thought he was the killer. Of course at that time I was foolish, I decided to stalk him to see if my theory was correct. I was far from being right. After witnessing a horrific scene between Axel and his uncle through a window where Axel had broken three ribs, a broken jaw and a bleeding forehead.

And well, it went from there. I saved him from his uncle and I was able to have him arranged to live here with me. Two years later, his half-brother stumbled into the school and they accidentally met. Months later, they found out they were half-brothers. Apparently Axel's mother had Laden when Axel was two years old but hid him from her husband.

And now, I just realized that I'm an idiot.

Looking into his eyes, I spoke to him softly. "Axel, don't worry, I'll always love you and only you." I kissed his lips softly.

Pulling back, he replied back, "Hey, we should be focusing on the situation on hand right now, not kissing each other as if we're going to die."

He gave me a look.

Running my hands through his hair, I nodded. "You're right. We need to make sure these guys get together _soon_." I clapped my hands together. "And _you_ sir, are going to help."

I could tell Axel wanted out by the look in his eyes but all he did was sigh and kiss my cheek. "Alright," he said quietly, "but please refrain yourself from using physical violence to get them together."

I cursed inwardly. He knew me so well.

"You remind me of Aphrodite, playing matchmaker with Helen and Paris," Axel noted, smiling slightly as he twirled a strand of my hair around. His dark eyes flew up to meet mine. "And now, you're trying to make me play Cupid."

"That will not happen," I said defiantly, jutting my chin. "You shall be Ares; I will not let some girls leer at you when you're flying around half-naked! And you'll be looking like a chubby baby instead of your usual drop-dead gorgeousness! Besides, that would mean we won't be together."

Axel chuckled. "You take my words too seriously sometimes. But that's why I –"

He broke off in the middle of his sentence.

Was it naïve for me to think that he was close to saying _I love you_?

Axel shook his head dismissively. "Never mind. Anyways, what do you suggest first, my Aphrodite?" He quirked an eyebrow, a sparkle of mischievousness swirling around in his eyes.

My breath was caught in my throat as I was once again, being blown away how good-looking he was whenever he was happy. I could only wish that would happen more often. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"We will have to make sure that Percy won't try to move on or worse, play off the whole thing as if he never discovered his feelings. That is why we would have to separate Sienna from Percy!" I said seriously. "As for Annabeth, we would have to set things straight with her. We will _not_ let the kiss waver her! And Laden? Make sure your coward of a half-brother gather up his courage to tell Sienna that he _likes her_."

"First of all, it's not going to be that easy. _Second_, my brother is not a coward . . . he's just allergic to telling girls who happen to have the ability to beat up a man twice her size that he likes her. And third, what about the bet? If Annabeth loses, then Percy will have to date that . . . vile creature that I doubt is not really a blood-sucking demon that has a hobby of going after taken boys." Axel pointed out.

I waved my hand. "We knew it won't be easy getting them together. And those are just minor obstacles. These guys are not going to end up broken hearted, not on _my_ watch."

I laid my head on Axel's chest. "Besides," I said, intertwining our hands together, "true love will conquer all. It will just take while for it to show its true colors."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I'm updating a day early because I don't really feel like updating on Saturday. Besides, more time working on the new chapter! Oh! And are any of you guys watching the Olympics? Man, I think my best friend just dropped dead from the amount of gorgeous guys filling up my tv screen. *laughs* Joking, joking. <strong>

**I just **_**loved**_** the equestrian part! I practically had a heart attack when my dad changed the channel to watch another Olympic sport. Good grief, I almost tackled my dear father for the remote. Haha, so how enthusiastic are you guys? I was screaming at the tv screen when U.S.A went against North Korea in the women's soccer match. Speaking of which, how dare they separate the events by gender?! Equal rights for all genders! What? Girls aren't "good" enough to play with the men? What happened to "equal" rights? . . . not that I would join a war and fight . . . I'll probably accidentally shoot myself in the leg or something. **

**Alright, I admit it, I have a soft spot for Britain . . . *looks down on the ground shamefully* their accents are just so EPIC! **

**And question of the chapter (yes, you shall receive a sneak peek of the next chapter if you answer . . . I'm that desperate for my readers to review)**

_**How do you feel Kevin Zegers playing Alec in the City of Bones movie coming up?**_

**Joking, but I wouldn't mind if you tell me your opinion. I think he would do well but . . . no guy on earth will **_**ever**_** be as hot as the **_**real**_** Alec *growls threateningly***** But then again *strokes imaginary beard thoughtfully* Jem (from Infernal Devices) is on the same level of hotness/cuteness. So don't worry, you people can have Jace or Will. I'll get the underdogs *cue creepy smile***

**But I'm getting off track again, aren't I? So here's the question of the chapter:**

_**What two people from the series (whether the PJO or HoO, doesn't matter) do you think would make the WORST couple ever? No canon pairings please because well, I think they're already perfect. Just a pairing that you readers make up.**_

**Oh! Before I forget, remember how I begged you guys to check out my story, **_**Esoteric**_**, on Watt pad? Well, I never told you what it was about. It's a story I worked on before working on this PJO fanfic. It's about *takes a deep breath* Alexandria and Axel. How they met, how they got together and what **_**exactly**_** happened.**

. . . **and please send in more songs! For me? *puppy dog eyes* Oh! And tell me what your favorite song of ALL time is! I always wonder what kind of music you guys listen to . . .**

**Anyways, until next time ~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I know you guys are very frustrated with the wait but I've been rewriting the first few chapters of this story and been busy with dance rehearsals. *sighs* Too much work for me *pout* Did I mention that I'm a procrastinator? It's a wonder I get As and Bs.**

**Anyways, guys, give me a list of songs. After all, it's nice to listen to music you have never heard of before.**

**You readers are **_**probably**_** wondering why my Author's notes today are so short. Well, I have no amusing stories to tell (are you guys even **_**reading these**_**?) . . . unless the time when a big arse praying mantis flew outta nowhere and landed on my shoulder . . . right when I was about to talk to my crush. So smooth.**

**Oh! Be mindful of the first few chapters. There are some key sentences (this is called **_**foreshadowing)**_** but you won't be able to tell until the **_**real**_** drama comes *cue ominous music***

**Anyways, as usual, anyone who answers my question of the chapter (if you're new to this, it's at the end of the page) or is one of the **_**first twenty reviewers**_**, you shall receive a sneak peek of the chapter the day before or two days before the day it will be updated.**

**Last note:**

_**Bring in more songs!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Aftermath<strong>

_Oh these little earthquakes  
>Here we go again<br>These little earthquakes  
>Doesn't take much to rip us into pieces<em>

_I can't reach you_  
><em>I can't reach you<em>

_~ Little Earthquakes – Tori Amos_

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandria<strong>

"Plan is commencing right . . . . now!"

"Purple Streaks, I don't think it's a good idea to drug them and lock Annabeth and Percy into a closet until they get together," Axel whispered to me.

I huffed. "Well, I _did_ say we needed to work out the kinks but _someone_ decided to skip the last meeting."

Axel stretched his arms disinterestedly, then picking at the lint on his shirt without meeting my gaze.

We sat in the shade of the school, waiting for the freshmen to come out. Obviously we're going to make sure Annabeth will stay with Percy _at all times. _The same goes for Laden and Sienna.

But that's not going to work . . . especially when Annabeth and Laden are in AP classes . . . meant for sophomores. At this rate, they'll probably skip a grade! And Percy and Sienna keep getting detentions _together_ for either _accidentally _setting off a stink bomb in the school office or painting cement balls to look like soccer balls right when the school soccer team had practice. Did I mention that they also planted a 'Can you kick this?' sign on the balls?

"Well, what do you suggest, Mr. _I-can-make-a-better-plan-than-you_?" I asked my boyfriend, lifting an eyebrow.

"Let them work it out themselves," he said. He looked at me pointedly as he spoke again. "You meddle too much. You'll only create more drama. After all, whose idea was it to make Percy jealous?"

Pouting, I crossed my arms and looked away from him. "No need to play the blame game. Forget what I did. Let's focus on Percabeth and . . . er, Lienna? I'll work on that one later. Anyways, when are they coming out? It's like, 2:15 . . . they should've come out around 1:20. I mean, it _is_ a half day . . . right? Oh god, am I wrong? How are we supposed to find them now?! Axel! What are we going to –"

He quickly leaned over and clamped my mouth shut with his hand. "Babe, they're right there," he said, gesturing with his head.

Looking over the line of bushes, I saw Annabeth holding her books, her book bag slung over her shoulder as she talked and walked with Laden out the school entrance. Only a few feet away from them was Sienna, cracking a couple jokes with Percy on the staircase, her sitting on the railing, leaning forward to Percy who was leaning against the railing with one arm propped up against the silver pole.

"Oh." I answered sheepishly.

Axel stood up slowly, brushing dirt off his school uniform and stuck out his hand for me to hold on. "Come on, let's start your plan," he said, his tone clearly stating that he would rather do anything than help Percabeth and Lienna (I _really_ need to work on that . . .) get together.

Smiling, I grabbed onto it and we strolled to the four teenagers, me silently hoping nothing would go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I shouted, waving a hand at him.

Percy turned his head away from Sienna, still in laughter and froze at the sight of me. His laugh abruptly stopped, an awkward smile making its way across his tan face. He lifted a hand in greeting to me, not sure what to do.

I paused in my steps, Laden bumping into me. It's been about three to four months since the dance and I was wondering what's wrong with Percy.

Ever since what I thought didn't happen have passed, the atmosphere with us had changed from comfortably happy to awkwardness. I'm not sure what to make of this.

He's been quieter around me, clumsier than usual and he didn't make his way to make sure we would hang out after school like always. I've been noticing that he's spending more time with Sienna than me and though I hated to admit it, it really hurt.

I could tell Sienna was doing the same with Laden, not really spending time with him, making sure they wouldn't make eye contact at all. It's really frustrating me and I'm doubt (_really_ doubting) that Percy was never at the dance at all. The facts (were they really facts?) don't really add up. And I intend to get this mess straight once and for all.

"What are you look –" Sienna asked Percy before cutting her sentence off as she met Laden's gaze. "Oh," she said quietly.

"Hey." Laden offered her a smile but it came off as a grimace.

Sienna narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Well, Percy and I will be going." She hopped off the railing and hooked her arm around Percy's. "Ciao."

They were about to walk away from us when Alexandria strolled up to us, her hand linked with Axel's.

"Smarties," she nodded at Laden and me. "Evil masterminds behind the recent pranks," she nodded at Percy and Sienna. "Why are we so tense today?" She asked curiously, her tone a little _too_ sweet.

Laden shifted uncomfortably under her bright, questioning gaze. "Er, Annabeth and I will be heading to the library to work on that invention contest that's coming up."

I nodded in agreement. "The prize will be a two-year scholarship to MIT. They have an admirable architecture program."

Alexandria rolled her eyes. "Forget about MIT! You're only 14! Worry about that in two years. Meanwhile, why won't you four come hang out with us at the skating arena?" She chirped.

Percy shook his head. "Sorry, we have homework."

". . ."

I almost swore I saw Alexandria's eye twitch.

"Let me rephrase that." She said tightly. "If you guys won't come, I might as well break into your houses and steal all your food."

While Laden and I weren't at all bothered by this, Percy and Sienna looked pretty horrified.

"No," they gasped in unison.

Alexandria bobbed her head. "Yes."

Axel took control and suggested, "Alright. So Annabeth and Percy, you guys go with Alexandria and I'll take my brother and Sienna."

Alexandria beamed at her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. "Great idea! Come on, guys!"

Before I could process what was happening, Alexandria grabbed Percy's arm and pulled my other arm tightly, dragging us to her car.

"See ya later, sweetie!" She shouted to her boyfriend before disappearing into her car. "Whatcha waitin' for? Come in my car!"

Percy and I exchanged uncertain looks before hesitantly going in the car.

. . .

"_Remember wheeen we? Wheeen we haaaad it aalll?_" Alexandria sang loudly to Push Rewind as she drove her car hazardly around the streets of New York.

Other than that, there was silence in the car. Percy was gazing out the open window, the wind blowing his black hair around.

I was sitting next to the other window, hands clasped in my lap, my book bag sitting next to Percy's. Our book bags were the only things that separated us.

"How's swimming practice?" I asked Percy, silently hoping that he would return back to normal.

He turned around, facing me as a bright smile formed on his face. "Great," he sighed happily. Different shades of green and blue swirled around in his eyes as they looked at me. "I'm not supposed to join the team officially since I'm not a junior or senior but they made an exception," he shrugged indifferently. "Oh! State Championships are coming up!" His eyes sparkled at the thought.

"That's good," I said, my whole body facing him now. "The Math Olympics are also coming up so we're practicing pretty hard."

Percy nodded, his dark bangs moving along with the movement, ending up covering a part of his eyes. "I can't wait to cheer you on," he grinned at me. "But there's no reason in cheering for your team when it's obvious they'll win with you there."

I snorted. "Flattery doesn't suit you, Seaweed Brain but I appreciate the semi-pep talk," I smile at him. "And I can't wait to see you at the swimming championships."

Percy smiled back at me, the Percy I grew up with coming back slowly. "Thanks," he said.

. . .

"I can't believe you did that!" I tried scolding Percy but ended up laughing loudly along with him.

Percy drew shuddering breaths, still bending over with laughter. "It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know it was hazardous?!"

We were standing on the edge of the ice-skating rink, Percy retelling me a story about a prank he pulled two days ago.

Sienna and Laden were still getting their ice skates along with Alexandria and Laden so we were standing here to wait for them.

"Okay, okay, what about you? What have you've been up to these couple days?" Percy asked, still laughing a bit to himself.

I shrug, lacing my ice skates together. "Nothing much. Just schoolwork."

Percy rolled his eyes. "That's not fun."

"Well, we can't _all_ blow up a portion of the school after accidentally mixing together dangerous chemicals," I retort, rolling my eyes.

"You have to admit, it _was_ fun," Percy said, bumping his shoulder with mine, offering me a wide smile.

"Whatever," I reply, hiding a smile. "Anyways, why won't we skate a while? It's taking too long for them," I skate backwards into the rink slowly.

"Er, I think I'll just stay here for a bit," he said hesitantly, eyeing the ice suspiciously.

I laughed. "Come on, skate with me," I stick out a hand for him to grab onto.

He shook his head, backing away. "No, thank you."

I pause. "You can't skate, can you?"

Percy gave me a short nod.

Ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, I skate toward him. "Well, it's never too late to try," I grab his hand. "Trust me, I'm not going to let you get hurt."

Slowly, he grabbed my other hand and we descended onto the ice together, holding hands tightly.

His green gaze met mine and I felt my heart skip a beat. An almost shy smile came across his face as he learned to skate quietly with me. I take note of the silent thank you shining from his eyes.

"How do you like it?" I ask him minutes later.

He grinned at me. "It's great," he answers, gripping both of my hands tightly. "Promise me you won't let me go?" He asks me seriously.

"Of course," I say without hesitation, feeling that this would come up later. "I'll never let you go," I say again, ignoring the bad feeling building up inside me. "Promise."

The cloud of doubt in his eyes disappeared instantly as I promised him solemnly. "Good. Because it would suck if you did." His eyes looking at me intensely.

"So how's the skating?"

I lost my footing at the unexpected intrusion and I fell, taking Percy down with me.

And just like when we were twelve, our faces were inches apart, our chests moving up and down in unison. His green eyes met my gray eyes and I felt to urge to lift my head up to meet his lips.

"Oh," he breathed softly. "At this rate, I don't think I'll be able to do this," he whispered under his breath.

I wondered what he was talking about and was about to ask him what's up when he did something.

Something that you knew would be coming the second you hit this sentence. You know what I mean. And yes, you're right.

He kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Okay, is it illegal for me to pretend that I don't know how to skate just so I could hold hands with the girl I like?

I know, I know. I'm supposed to move on, forget about my feelings for Annabeth but it's kinda hard doing that when I feel this large amount of jealously radiating from me whenever I catch Annabeth together with Laden.

Ever since the dance, I've trying to avoid Annabeth, hoping that the feelings would go away.

Did it work?

Obviously not.

Especially when my feelings for her skyrocket every time I pass her in the hallways. God, is this even normal?

I'm seriously rethinking my level of manliness especially since I feel that I am failing all the criteria for it whenever Annabeth pops up. It's sad, really. All because of a girl I'm turning into this puppy.

Anyways, I was having the time of my life just hanging around with the girl I like when Alexandria just _had_ to pop out of nowhere. But I was seriously growing to love her when I fell on top of Annabeth.

Wait that sounded weird. Let me rephrase that.

When I fell to the ground _with_ Annabeth.

But no matter which way you put it, in the end, our faces were only inches apart. And whatever feelings I had tried squashing down these couple months had returned back powerful as ever, like, a tsunami or something.

And I just realized that no matter what I do, those feelings I've been trying to hide would come back . . . five times stronger.

So yeah, I'll stop with the whole _ignoring-my-best-friend-whom-I-happen-to-like-since-it's-for-our-own-good _because I'm tired of running away.

Yes, I'm surrendering to my feelings. But it won't mean I'll be asking her out right now. Nope, I'll be following this checklist :

Number One : Realize your feelings for her. _Check_.

Number Two : Try not to hit on her. _Still on progress_.

Number Three : Scare, threaten or bribe all your competition._ . . . will be working on this._

Number Four : Make sure to make impress her . . . including getting good grades. _Will be working on this once after I complete Number Two._

Number Five : Woo her with your positive qualities. _Er, does my charm count?_

Number Six : Impress her dad so he won't shoot you with his gold covered bullets he made over the summer to scare away any threats that concern his only daughter. _Won't be happening anytime soon . . . has a strong dislike for me ever since I hit puberty . . . _

Number Seven : Ask her out? _ At this rate, asking her out would take a year or two._

Alright, the chances of me of ever completing this is nearly dang impossible. Did I mention that her dad kinda hates me?

And well, I think I just broke all the rules for this checklist since I did something pretty stupid that will screw up this whole thing.

I kissed her.

Yeah, so what if I did? Go ahead, sue me. Wait, don't do that. My parents may be rich but I'm broke. And if you sue me, then how am I supposed to "shower" Annabeth with gifts and highly expensive dates later on in the future (yes, I intend on getting together)? You don't want her to be deprived of the usual romantic gestures do you?

Don't answer that. It's a rhetorical question.

Moving on, kissing her for the second time in my life felt so natural, so comfortable and just so right that I wanted to pause this moment forever. But of course since I'm me, and things never go right with me, we got interrupted.

"AXEL! THEY'RE FINALLY KISSING EACH OTHER! AWWW! THEY LOOK SOO CUTE TOGETHER!"

Lifting my face away from Annabeth, I reluctantly stood up and moved away from her a bit.

"Er, sorry about that," I said to her, lifting her up back on her feet. "That was out of hand for me."

Was it my imagination playing with me that Annabeth looked kind of sad?

I shook my head. It was probably wishful thinking. She'll never like me back . . . right?

Already, I could feel the uncomfortable and tense filled atmosphere coming back between us again. And I felt that if I don't do anything soon, I might as well lose her . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Sienna<strong>

I watched from the edge of the arena, my eyes trained on the familiar looking black haired boy and blonde haired girl kissing each other on the ice and I felt something grow inside of me. Was it wistfulness?

As I watched them kiss, I felt my head turn to face Laden who was in the lobby, drumming his fingertips across the counter while waiting for our skates.

My mouth parted a bit and my heart beated painfully against my chest as I watched Laden laughed loudly at a remark a group of girls said.

My hands curled into fists at my sides, my wavy blonde hair draping across the front of my shoulders as I glared at the ground. I felt something acid bubbling inside me as I caught some brunette planting her hand on his chest, laughing shrilly at something he said.

I should be mad at Laden. Mad at him for hurting Percy. Mad at him spending so much time with Annabeth. Mad at him for – for making me feel this way.

Picking up the rest of my pride, I stalked across the lobby and grabbed Laden's shoulder, making him face me.

"What are you doing with them?" I hiss at him, anger building up inside me.

Laden blinked at me in confusion. "Well, we were talking about –"

I whirl around to meet the brunette that was trying to make a move on _my_ best friend. "Look here, _brownie_, you better stay away from _him_," I snarl at her threateningly.

"Why would I? It's not like you're dating him or anything. Jealous much?" She sneered at me.

I rear back, gaining control of my emotions. I wasn't jealous . . . I just didn't like the thought of him hanging around with the opposite gender without me being there. It's not jealousy. I just don't want him to get hurt by a girl.

"I'm not jealous," I bark at her. "I would appreciate it if you stay _away_ from _my_ guy!"

Grabbing his hand, I dragged him outside of the building, not wanting him to stay there with _that_ girl and her groupie.

"I can't believe that you're hanging around with that girl!" I shout at him the second we walked outside. "So what? You like hanging around with girls caked with makeup and wearing clothes that are usually worn by prostitutes?!" I yell at him hysterically.

Laden grabbed both of my wrists, pulling me a little closer to him. "Sienna calm down," he said soothingly.

Instead of calming me, it only fueled my anger. "Why should I? I don't get you! Ever since you took Annabeth to that dance, you never hang out with me anymore! What, am I not smart enough for you? Am I not pretty enough? Why won't you like me?!" I shout, unaware of the words pouring out my mouth. "What is it?!"

"It's never Laden and Sienna anymore. It's Laden and _Annabeth_ now. I try hanging out with Percy but it's _you_ I want to hang out with! What are you doing to me?! The second you walk in the room, I can't think straight! I have freakin' _problems_ with my heart because it beats abnormally face or skips a beat whenever you smile at me!

"If I don't pay attention, I would be drawing your name all over my notebook paper instead of taking notes! I make sure I put on my clothes on correctly and make sure my hair isn't a hair nest so you won't think I'm a mess! Dang it, the second you come near me, my stomach does these weird flip-flops like I'm sick or something! No matter where you are, my head is always turning to look at you like a freakin' _magnet_ or something! What are you _doing_ to me?" I finish shouting.

I breathe deeply, my chest moving up and down as Laden looked into my eyes, searching for something.

"Stop making me feel this way," I whisper to him. "I feel as though I have no control of my body when it comes to you. I just want to go back to normal."

The urge to cry was hitting me and I held it in, biting on my lower lip hardly, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Just quit –"

And just like that, Laden crashed his lips to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh~ things are picking up for both pairings!<strong>

**Alright, you guys hate me. Or are trying to resist the urge to track me down and ask me why it took me like four weeks to write a simple chapter. I'm sorry. School started again for me and with homework making its way into my schedule, I don't have time to write it. To make it up to you guys, I'll upload four more chapters this week to make up all the chapters I failed uploading these couple weeks. Does that sound good enough? I'll try to update once a week starting next week, okay? Hopefully, this is enough to make it up to ya guys.**

**Oh! Question of the chapter!**

_**What is your favorite chapter so far?**_

**And if for some reason you feel too lazy or have no answer for this question, here's another one for you!**

_**What would make a great couple name for Laden and Sienna? Because for me, I think Lienna sounds too weird . . .**_

**Yep, you answer these questions or become one of the first twenty reviewers of this chapter, you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**Oh! Before I end this, was I the only one who saw that new vid on Youtube?**

**It's called **_**Gangnam Style.**_

**I'm serious, did you guys see this video yet? I was shocked but I couldn't help but like it. It's addicting!  
><strong>

**Anyways, see you later! *wink***


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! Like I promised, here's another chapter! Sorry for the confusion but Sierra is actually Sienna. I mixed up the letters by accident, sorry!**

**Anyways, like how things are picking up? Well, if you think **_**this**_** is the real drama well, you're wrong. Dead wrong. This is only like, one of the little obstacles that will get in the way of Percabeth (and Ladenna . . . eh, not really). I mean, it **_**is**_** fiction and since had things gone easy when it came to Percabeth? **

**Soo thank you for those who sent in songs for me to add to this fic! Remember, these songs set the tone for the chapter!**

**On with the chapter!**

**p.s. first twenty reviewers = Sneak peek of next chappie!**

**Oh and yeah, three new chappies are comin' your way this week so be prepared!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Not Meant to Happen<strong>

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_

_Or return to where we were_

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_~ White Flag – Dido_

* * *

><p><strong>Sienna<strong>

Someone was kissing me. It wasn't a stranger. It was someone I know. Someone who happened to be my best friend. Who promised me that we would never grow up and have feelings for each other. Who promised me that he would never _ever_ do something that would get me confused. Oh god, Laden was kissing me. My best friend.

Instead of pushing him away and start running away from him like a deranged hermit like those girls in books, I stood there like an idiot and wait for it – sorta kinda not really, _kneed_ him where best friends are not allowed to knee. How romantic.

"Shi – _shoot_!" Laden sprang away from me, trying his hardest not to tear up.

All these years of kicking soccer balls like no tomorrow is now coming up whenever a cute guy is kissing me. How nice. [Please note my sarcasm].

"Sorry," I apologize to him, not sure what to do.

What _do_ you do when you knee a guy who's kissing you.

Wait, why _was_ he _kissing me_?

While Laden was leaning against the brick wall of the building with his eyes shut tightly, clutching his forehead with half-curled fingers and groaning a bit, I stood there frozen as I wondered what the _heck_ just transpired here.

If a boy kissed you, that means he feels attracted to you . . . right? But why would he kiss me? He _knows_ I don't like the cliché of best friends falling in love. He _knows_ I don't like the idea of dating under the age of eighteen. He also _promised_ me we wouldn't fall for each other when we grow up. Why would he _do_ this to me?

_Well, no need to blame him. You were the one who started this whole thing_, a little voice in my head said smugly to me.

I rub my temples. Great, now I hear a freakin' _voice_ in my head. Is this one of the side effects that would happen after you kiss someone?

_Technically you didn't kiss him back. You just stood there like a statue. Great way to kill the mood_.

I am seriously thinking that perhaps I should punch myself in order to get rid of that stupid voice in my head.

"You kissed me. Why?" I ask Laden, crossing my arms, glowering darkly at him.

He looked up at me, his black hair sticking to his forehead as his bright blue eyes stared at me.

"Because, I like you. A lot."

I blink. Well, that was blunt. I try to reign in my raging emotions and I shifted my body as I cleared my throat.

"You're breaking that promise," I managed to get out without sounding petrified.

Laden shoved his hands in his pockets and bobbed his head in agreement. He pressed one of his feet against the wall and his upper body leaned forward a bit. His hair fell back and covered his eyes and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"That's not allowed in friendships," I talk again.

Silence.

He doesn't answer.

Just standing there.

I'm not even sure if he's actually listening to me.

But he has to.

Because, because it's wrong.

Because I said so.

Because it would change everything.

Because, I'm scared I might feel the same way, too.

"You do realize that, right? We can't do this. Because you're my best friend. You're Laden and I'm Sienna and we don't belong together. You only like me because I'm only girl who you won't do awkward things in front of and I _know_ this must be some prank. You _can't_ like me because then I don't know what to do. This is not normal and we just _can't_." I look at him desperately. "You understand what I'm talking about . . . right?"

After what seemed like ages, he slowly lifted up his head where I could see his familiar blue eyes. The blue eyes that I grew up with. The ones that would betray his emotions. The ones that I know would never lie to me.

He swallowed deeply and shook his head. Pushing himself off the wall, he took three steps to me before enveloping me into a hug. My arms instantly go to the back and my hands hook themselves over his shoulders. His face is covered by my shoulder.

"Sienna," he starts but pauses. "I really like you. And don't try to deny that you feel the same. Because what you just said to me is what I experience everyday ever since God knows when. Sienna, you like being in charge of things but you can't tell me _what_ to feel about you."

I stand there, slowly taking his words in and trying to make sense of them. "You promised," I whisper pathetically.

"Promises can be broken just like rules. And well, the rule of _do not fall for your best friend_ is something that I just broke. Sienna, I'm not saying you have to feel the same way as me but –"

I interrupt him. Right when he's supposed to make some romantic speech that would change my mind. But it won't. Because it's not some book where we end up together. No, this is _real life_ and I'm not surrendering to an emotion that I _know_ is not real.

"Then why did you have to kiss me?! I mean, that's basically telling me that I should go out with you, get married, move to some island and raise alpacas!" I shout a bit, my voice cracking at the end.

Laden sighed deeply onto my shoulder. "You're blowing this out of proportion. I just want you to know that I'm your house."

I frown. "House?"

"I'll always be there for you no matter what your decision is, alright? If you need someone, then I'll be here because I'm your best friend. I'm here to give you comfort and all that crap." He mumbled into my shoulder.

I snort. "Right, you'll be there and like a house, will crumble after a hurricane hits it. The hurricane, if you do not understand, is me and the impossibility of ever liking you back."

That sounded harsh, even to my ears. I could fell Laden wince from my words but I can't take them back. The words _I'm sorry_ die on my lips.

Slowly, Laden disentangle himself from me, standing in front of me with his hands returning back to his pockets. His head returns to looking back to the ground as I slowly put my arms by my sides.

"I know you feel must so awkward about this Sienna," he said to me. "So forgive me for being so forward and blunt."

He chuckles awkwardly and I know, I _know_ he's retreating back to his former shy shell, returning back to his formalness and I have the urge to _shake_ him, to hit him, to do _anything_ to prevent him from being someone who doesn't feel comfortable with me. Because that's not him. That's not the Laden I grew up with. The one who I felt the most real with. This is someone strangers and acquaintances deal with and I _refuse_ to be grouped with them.

"I'll go ahead and return back to the skating arena," his thumb jerks backward to point to the entrance, "so I'll be leaving you here. Uh, don't take too long. You don't want to get kidnapped or anything." He laughs in a way that I know sounds fake. "But knowing you, they would get knocked out in ten seconds flat."

He shifts from one foot to another. "I guess . . ." he bites his lower lip before releasing it seconds later, a nervous habit I know too well, "bye." He ends the sentence uncomfortably and he walks slowly back inside, leaving me here on the sidewalk alone.

That goodbye sounds too foreboding for me to dwell on.

"I like you, too," I whisper after his retreating form, too distracted about what just happened between me and Laden to notice the words leaving my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

Jerk. Clueless. Bipolar.

I stare a hole on the back of Percy as those words dance around in my head.

He knows what he's doing to me. I just know it! No person on the face of this Earth knows me better than him so obviously he knows that I'm frustrated at him. And for what reason? Well, it should be obvious.

What person would kiss their best friend for the second time and say they're sorry and that it got out of hand?! A sadist, that's what.

A soft growl is released out of my mouth but Percy doesn't notice. But Alexandria does. Percy's too busy skating with Axel to notice but Alexandria is gracefully doing spins around me as I glare at him.

What I'm also mad about is that Percy actually knows how to skate, a fact I realized after he kissed me. I don't know whether I should be mad at him for lying to me or elated that there might be a chance he likes me back.

I am pathetic.

There's no way to deny it.

Nope.

I'm turning into a lovesick teenager and I refuse to sink any lower. I, Annabeth Chase, _refuse_ to be controlled by a silly crush.

"I'm going to s_kewer_ him," I hiss softly under my breath as Percy skate around smoothly.

Alexandria appears by my side, her black hair and purple streaks flowing behind her as she smirk knowingly at me. "For playing with your feelings? Annabeth, boys are so clueless about us girls. Why don't you tell him your true feelings. I have a feeling that he feels the same way about you."

Before I could open my mouth, she is already gone.

I lean against the padded walls of the arena, watching as she skates in circles around an amused Axel, chattering to him with a bright smile.

How does she know this? Am I that obvious?

My eyes narrow at that possibility.

No. That must not be it.

Perhaps it is because Alexandria is like the reincarnation of Aphrodite or something.

A burst of confidence comes out and I skate towards Percy who just fell on his butt while attempting to do a complicated move. Although I have been against this for a long time, Alexandria's words sparked something in me.

I wanted to tell Percy my feelings.

"Seaweed Brain!" I shout, cupping my mouth with my hands.

He turned around as he got up and I plow right into him against the wall.

"Sorry," I apologize to him.

But my words stopped in my throat as I realized that I had pinned Percy to the wall.

This was not what I planned but as always, I could always manipulate this to my advantage.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, guess what?" I say to him as I smile.

"What?" He asks me uncomfortably.

Before he could react, I lean forward and gave him a peck to the lips and quickly reel back.

"You have amazing kissing skills."

He gaped at me while I gave him an innocent smile and I did this little wave with my fingers and I skated away from him.

Perhaps it's not too late to change his mind about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

What's my name again?

I stare after Annabeth with an open mouth.

Huh?

She kissed me.

I did not initiate the kiss this time.

She did.

Does that mean . . . ?

She likes me?

My mouth opened and closed again and I feel hope rising in my chest as I watched her skate around with a wide smile on her face.

Someone's hand clamped itself on my shoulder and I look up to see Axel smiling a bit at me.

"I guess you now know the many wonders of women," he said to me.

I nodded.

"That Chase girl must mean a lot to you," he stated to me.

I struggle to answer but I settle on one word. "Yeah. She does." A smile crept onto my face as the thought hits me.

"Well, I would say good luck but I think we both know that you'll take it from here, right?" Axel asks me rhetorically. "Besides, knowing her, she'll probably make the first move. Girls like her don't come along often. Try not to let her go, alright?" He gives me a smile and he skates back to a hyper Alexandria and I watch them skate off.

I smile to myself.

I guess I do have a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh~ things are looking up for Percabeth but things aren't lookin' so hot for Laden and Sienna! Oh no! What will happen? Well, you don't know but I do and luckily for you guys, I'm a sucker for happy endings (life doesn't give out a lot of happy endings does it?) so there <strong>_**will**_** be one . . . right after I give this story a healthy dose of drama!**

**How you like it? Hope this meets your standards!**

**So yes, I'm keeping to my promise so yes, there **_**will**_** be three more chapters coming up this week to make up all that lost time! Yep, yep! Haha.**

**Anyways, question of the chapter:**

_**What pairing from in the Percy Jackson & And The Olympian series or Heroes of Olympus do you like the most? Don't put Percabeth because we all know they're pretty much Number One. **_

**Answer this question and you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter! And yes, I **_**am**_** desperate for reviews.**

**Anyways, until next time!**

**Sending you guys smiles,**

**Azn-Wemo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, hey, hey! It's finally Thursday and I don't know about you guys but this week is going **_**fast**_**! And so is this story! But don't worry, this ain't halfway finished yet after all, they're not 16 yet! And well, the second they hit 16, the **_**real**_** drama comes out and let's just say, it's not pretty! Haha.**

**Lots of love to people who PMed or reviewed me songs! Thank you!**

**Oh, if you guys are wondering, **_**my**_** answer to what pairing I love the most in the world is . . . well, Tratie. It's not canon from what I can tell but there are so many possibilities! *squeal* . . . did I just squeal? Grr, need to lay off the constant watching of Gangnam Style. I also blame Youtubers : David So, Kevjumba, and Nigahiga because these Asian guys are taking over my mind . . . too much information? I'll stop. *grins***

**My promise is still going strong so yeah, two more chapters this week! Obviously, it's Friday and Saturday! Whoop! After this, well, I'll be going back to updating on Saturdays and hopefully for you guys, sometimes Friday also!**

**Anyways, let's see what I have up in store for our favorite pairing! . . . It's Percabeth if you don't know already!**

**Poor Ladenna! But Sienna's just so stubborn! **

**First 20 reviewers = sneak peek of next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 : Late Night Phone Calls, Denial and . . . Percy<strong>

_The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
>I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.<br>But I've broken all my promises to you  
>I've broken all my promises to you.<em>

_Why do you do this to me?_  
><em>Why do you do this so easily?<em>  
><em>You make it hard to smile because<em>  
><em>You make it hard to breathe<em>  
><em>Why do you do this to me?<em>

_Why – Secondhand Serenade_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

"_So you kissed him. What did he do?"_

I roll around onto my stomach with the phone still cradled in my hand. A bright smile covers my face as my mind flashes back to the skating rink. Around me are my fluffy throw pillows and comforters. I lie flat on my stomach on my bed and index finger is absentmindedly tracing swirls and lines on my wall.

My wet hair is in a ponytail and my girl boxers and baggy t-shirt is a little wet from the recent shower.

"Well, I don't kiss and tell, girls," I tease them.

Thalia, Piper, Rachel, Reyna and Juniper groan while Silena whines on the phone.

"_Come on, tell us,"_ they chanted into my phone and I mockingly groaned at their persistence.

"Well, he just gaped at me but I saw him smile," I told them, thinking of his dumbstruck face and the awed smile that came after. I shake my head wildly, still grinning, to knock those memories out my head. "I think it's worth a risk to try to change his mind about me."

I could imagine Thalia roll her eyes at this moment. "_Chase, he already likes you. He doesn't know how to go about it that's why. Why don't you ask him out first?"_

Silena interrupts before I could talk. "_Obviously because the moment has to be perfect and well, it's more romantic if the guy does it!"_

Rachel, Piper and Juniper chime in their agreements.

My eyes grow wide as a thought finally hit me. "So wait, Juniper, are you going out Grover?"

She giggled. _"Yeah, it was really romantic and dorky. He kept stuttering a bit while he asked me out at this wild nature park and he accidentally knocked me into this pond. But it's the thought that counts and I thought it was the cutest thing I ever saw."_

I shouldn't be surprised. It's _Grover_ we're talking about.

"What about _you_, McLean? How's Mr. Perfect going for you?" I ask, now twirling a pen around in my fingers.

Piper sighed happily. _"We're still going strong as ever and well, he did the most romantic thing for me! He –"_

"_Saved you from a bunch of perverts and told you that if some guy ever hits on you then he'll go after them and pummel them." _Reyna and Thalia said boredly as if Piper relayed this story millions of times before.

"Well, that's good," I say.

"_Wait until _Reyna_ tells you about her love life," _Silena chirps.

I cock my head in interest. "_Really_? What's going on, Rey?"

Reyna cleared her throat. "_Nothing's going on. Leo's just being an immature goofball, that's all. There's nothing between us."_

Piper and Rachel giggle as Thalia choked on something. Silena made a satisfactory noise in the back of her throat.

"_Ah ha! I knew it! You do like him! I didn't even say it was Leo! Haha!" _Silena triumphantly said happily.

Reyna stuttered out a protest. _"Silena, you badgered me about him ever since we were thirteen! It's obvious you're talking about him!"_

"Girls, girls, calm down. No need for World War Three to break out," I interrupt them.

Silena and Reyna sighed in agreement and I smiled.

"_So, Annabeth, what else did you do with Jackson?"_ Rachel asked me curiously through the phone.

I let out a laugh that sounded a lot like a giggle and I continue my story, content that my friends always have my back.

* * *

><p><strong>Laden<strong>

I did it. I did something that I know Percy won't be doing anytime soon and my reward? A reject.

The full moon was out tonight, a blue moon to be exact. I stare out at the moon with blank eyes, not concentrating on it in particular. Instead, my mind wandered to a familiar blonde haired girl.

The night breeze came at me gently, carefully whipping my hair and leather jacket around but I paid no mind to it. I sat alone on the roof of my house, legs drawn up, and arms stretched outward and balancing on my kneecaps.

The only thing I could hear was music flowing from the house across the street, a sweet classical melody that gave me a warm feeling. A bird cawed in the distance. Axel was probably downstairs in the basement, working out with the punching bag and gym equipment. Alexandria was obviously at her own house, maybe flipping through her textbooks or checking out some magazines. Annabeth might be either studying or talking with Percy. Percy is either swimming or hanging out with Annabeth. Sienna –

I shut my eyes. No. Not now. I don't want to think about her. I've already dug a hole, no need to deepen my feelings for her. Not when I know I won't have a chance with her. Not now. Not ever.

God do I ever sound morbid.

I let out a sigh and I crack my eyes open to look at the moon once more.

"Mind if I join?"

My body jerked at the sudden intrusion and I look up to see Axel standing over me with his hands shoved in his pockets. His jet black hair covered his dark eyes.

I shrug.

Slowly, he sits himself by me, sitting with his legs straight out. He lies on his back, arms crossed behind his head without a word. Without a single sound.

I needed it. Just silence.

Minutes later, he finally spoke.

"I know you're not going to tell me why you're so sad. But I think I know why you're sad."

I don't answer. I continue looking at the moon to block out the sound of his voice. But it's hard to do that when his voice is gentle, sympathetic and hard to ignore.

"It's because a girl, isn't it?"

He did it. He hit it spot on. And I hate that.

"She rejected you, didn't she?" He plunged on.

I bite my lip, a feminine trait that I have a habit of doing. I try to keep in my scream of frustration and hurt. And anger.

"I'm supposed to say that she's not worth it. That she's not worth your sadness. That you'll move on and forget about her. But I'm not."

Well, that's . . . new. But I don't say anything. Just stare straight ahead.

"Because she's obviously worth it if she has you moping around like this. And that you'll forget about her because who can forget their first crush?" He laughs a bit. Then stop.

"The problem is, is that it's not her. It's you. _You're _the one who's heartbroken. _You're_ the one who isn't trying. You may say that it's over but how is it over if it hasn't started yet? You didn't even _try_ to convince her let alone have a relationship. You're a coward because you just gave up. So don't even mope around about something that never happened."

Axel stood up. And as he about to exit, he turns his head to me.

"What gives you the right to be sad and depressed about a girl who you didn't even fight for?"

And through all this, I didn't speak. Because I was already tearing at the seams in the inside. Because everything he just said hit me right where it hurt. Because I knew that it was all true.

How very dramatic. That was the longest I had ever heard my brother speak. And yet, it had a large impact on me.

I stare at the moon once more.

They say that the blue moon represents a new transition. They also said it was for personal issues.

Perhaps I shouldn't give up.

Not now at least.

Because I should at least try.

A small smile breaks out and I laugh to myself.

What great timing this blue moon has.

* * *

><p><strong>Sienna<strong>

No. It's not happening.

Nope.

It's not.

. . . right?

I lie in my bed, face planted in a fluffy blue pillow.

"I don't like him," I say out loud, voice muffled in the fluffiness.

Because if I say it enough times, it will come true.

A fortune cookie told me.

God, I should get a life.

After what happened at the skating rink, I don't know what to feel. I'm frustrated at how Laden is going back to normal again as if nothing happened between us. As if he didn't kiss me and told me his feelings. As if my words hadn't affected him.

But they did. I could tell. His bright blue eyes would never lie. They would always show his true emotions. I'm his best friend, I know these things. Keyword : _best friend_.

I frown into my pillow. Like Laden said, I'm blowing this out of proportion.

They say if you keep denying things, it actually means that it's true. But it's not. 'Cause I'm not bowing down to this. Because I don't like him . . . right?

I shriek into my pillow and started kicking my legs around. I am such a drama queen. I need to get my mojo back. All because of some guy I'm acting like this. That is one reason why I think relationships are a waste of time.

I don't like Laden. I don't like Laden. I don't like Laden.

. . .

I DON'T LIKE LADEN!

All that shouting in my head should do the trick. If you get the drift, I DON'T LIKE LADEN.

I LIKE LADEN.

. . . what?

I shriek once more into my pillow.

Beside me, my phone vibrates. Frowning, I pick up the phone.

"What?" I snap irritably.

A familiar voice comes from the phone. And surprisingly, it calms me. A bit.

"Sienna?"

I clear my throat.

"Y –yes?"

"I was wondering . . . would you like to meet up with me later . . . at Central Park?"

I shoot a quick look at my clock.

8:47 p.m.

Without thinking, I say, "Sure. Be there in ten."

A small smile comes on my face and I quickly run out the door, leaving it open.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

"_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you. Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo. And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you. So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night. And I know I said it a million times. But i'll only stay with you one more night."_

I push my body harder, making wide arcs with my arms as I did laps around the pool in my house. My radio blasted music loudly, blocking out everything else. A smile came across my face again as my mind drifted back to Annabeth. I wonder what she's doing. I laugh a bit as I backstroked another lap. She's probably studying again.

It's been almost an hour since I started swimming. I glance at the clock. Fifteen more minutes and I'll stop. I pump my legs and my arms harder, relaxing in the chlorine filled water. Swimming always calmed my wandering thoughts and my energetic body. I always felt at home here.

All of a sudden, my music stops. I was caught off guard and I momentarily stopped moving, almost flailing and drowning in the pool. Almost. I spew out the water and shake my head before moving myself upright. I look to the radio where an apologetic Paul is standing.

I swam toward him before stopping in front of the edge of the pool. I place my arms on the ledge and look up at him, grinning.

"Percy," he greeted me, walking to where I was and squatting down until we met at eye-level.

"Paul," I greet back.

"Mind if we talk," he asks, gesturing to the pool.

I nod.

He straightens his tie; it's obvious he just returned from work judging by his suit. He clears his throat.

"So I hear you've been hanging around with Annabeth a lot now," he starts.

I frown in confusion but nod in agreement. I can tell he's uncomfortable.

"Er, well, you kids are growing now and your mom and I are wondering if you guys are dating yet." He finishes.

I choke as if there was something lodged in my throat as the words occurred to me.

"Er, no."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

Shaking my head eagerly, I panic in the inside. It's not that I don't want them to know about my feelings about Annabeth; it's just that it's too uncomfortable to tell them.

Paul looks embarrassed at me now and he stands up awkwardly.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." He murmurs to himself. He looks at me, speaking a bit louder. "Percy, if you have any questions about dating, don't be embarrassed to ask me about it. Not all relationships work out without a little help so if you ever need help about Annabeth, don't hesitate to ask, alright?"

As he exits, I tread around the water in silence. Why is it that everyone realized that I liked Annabeth before I did? I snort. I wasn't called Seaweed Brain for a reason.

I let out a sigh as I thought back to her. I won't need help when it comes to her. Besides her, I know her best. I don't need anyone to help me . . . right?

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh~ So that last part sounds a bit like foreshadowing . . . keep in mind! Anyways, yeah, Annabeth's part isn't that necessary but I thought that some of you guys would like to know what's happening with the other PJO characters.<strong>

**Anyways, question of the chapter!**

_**What is the best book from the Percy Jackson and the Olympian Series in your opinion?**_

**Answer it and you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, I know I said I would update on Friday but I had rehearsal that day! .**

**But today, I'll be updating twice . . . right now and later tonight.**

**Yep.**

**Anyways . . . guys, review. I don't wanna nag you guys like some annoying, nosey neighbor but please, review? *puppy dog face***

**So, you know the drill.**

**First ten reviewers get a sneak peek of chapter . . . 18. Not 17 'cause I'm updating tonight!**

**Don't hesitate to review! I gobble them up like a . . . turkey that eats . . . food? **

**Haha, anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 : Damsel in Distress? Er, not my thing<strong>

_Well, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away  
>And maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it<br>Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad... bad person  
>Well, baby I know.<em>

_And these fingertips_  
><em>Will never run through your skin<em>  
><em>Those bright blue eyes<em>  
><em>Can only meet mine across the room<em>  
><em>Filled with people that are less important than you<em>

_'Cause you love, love, love_  
><em>When you know I can't love<em>

_~ Love, Love, Love – Of Monsters and Men _(*wink*)

* * *

><p><strong>Sienna<strong>

"Where is he?" I mutter to myself, looking up at the sky.

I lean against a tree with one sneaker pressed against the bark, my cell phone in one hand.

Frowning, I run my hands through my hair, a habit I got from Laden. I look straight at the full moon, knowing that Laden is doing the same.

"Stupid," I chastised myself.

Why would I agree to meet up with him, knowing that he liked me and that I can't return his feelings? Am I really that selfish? Stringing him along knowing that I would never share the same feelings?

"Now, we both know that it's dangerous for you to stay out here alone at night."

I look straight ahead to see Laden walking deliberately slow to me, his worn sneakers crunching the fallen leaves, his hands shoved into his jeans. His bright blue eyes glowed a bit in the dark, his windswept hair carelessly draped across his forehead.

My eyes meet his clothes and I scowl. He was wearing a leather jacket over a black t-shirt while I just wore my baggy t-shirt and sweats. How nice.

"You finally came. Took you long enough," I snap at him.

He shrugged. "I thought you wouldn't come at all."

"But I said I did," I argue.

"But that wouldn't stop you from standing me up," he countered back, standing in front of me with only three feet of ground between us.

"Why'd you call me here." I ask.

"I wanted to try something," he said.

Well that wasn't cryptic at all.

"Sienna, do you honestly not have any feelings for me?" He asked me softly.

I narrow my eyes. "Of course, I thought I made my feelings clear when I kneed you while you were _kissing me_."

Laden shifted from one foot to another. "Sienna, I'm serious."

"I'm serious, too and I'm wondering why the heck you're bringing this up when I _obviously don't like you,_" I shout at him. "I mean, it's just a crush. Why don't you just move on and forget –"

Without warning, Laden had kissed me again.

Yep.

He did.

If I wasn't surprised by the unexpected kiss, I would have pushed him off or something. But I didn't. For a reason I could not fathom.

When he pulled away seconds later, his bright eyes met mine.

"Can you still deny your feelings for me?" He asked softly.

* * *

><p><strong>6 weeks later<strong>

**Annabeth**

"Have you seen Sienna or Laden around?" I asked Percy as we walked through the halls.

He frowned in confusion at my question. "Come to think of it, they haven't been showing their faces whenever we try to make plans with them." He gave me a glance as he uttered his next sentence. "Maybe they're finally dating," he said thoughtfully.

I roll my eyes at his statement. "I don't know. Sienna's pretty stubborn about dating before college. And what we know about Laden, he doesn't seem to be the type of guy who would try to ask her out or make a move."

Percy chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Little Annabeth doesn't know how the minds of hormonal, fourteen year olds work. When it comes to girls, our inner animal comes out. Chivalry just isn't our thing."

"But you do use chivalry toward girls," I point out to him.

"That's different. I only do that to girls I like. You don't see me putting my jacket over a puddle for Nancy Bobbit," Percy retorted, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Well, chivalry isn't just about those things. You even hold doors open for old women. Does that mean you prefer old woman over girls your age?" I tease.

Percy snorted and looked down at me. "You are unbelievable," he said, shaking his head.

"I try," I shrug my shoulders delicately.

We continue to walk through the hallways until we could find the principal's office. In the middle of English, the principal's voice boomed over the intercom, asking to see us specifically. So here we are, going through the mass hallways to the office.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy asked me.

I look up at him. "What?"

He swallowed deeply and looked away. "Er, do you think that . . . we would keep that promise you made to me when we were thirteen?"

". . . I don't think so." I told him, eyes furrowed in concentration. "What promise?"

He looked back at me, his sparkling green eyes boring into mine. "You said we'll be friends forever."

"Oh," I said softly. "What about it?"

Was it me or did the atmosphere change? I avoided his eyes, looking straight ahead.

"I – I – I don't know if I could keep that promise to you," he said, looking to his right where I wasn't standing.

"Why? Weren't you the one who wished we would be friends forever?" I ask, not really sure where this was going.

"I know, but . . . things change and I don't think I want to be friends with you anymore," he said.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, stepping out of his arm's grasp, hands curled into balls that rested on my hips.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like _that_!" Percy almost shouted, taking a step forward to me.

I took a step back, rolling my eyes. "What? It's obvious that you're saying you don't want to be friends with me so you don't have to hang out with me anymore. I get it. You don't like me anymore."

"No, I'm not saying it like _that_," Percy pleaded.

"Oh, yeah?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Then what do you mean then?"

He opened his mouth. "What I mean is, is that –"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah~ a cliffie. But I'll be updating in like, two hours or something so yeah.<strong>

**Yep.**

**So . . . I'll see you later tonight!**

**Question of the chapter:**

_**Other than Percy or Annabeth, who's your favorite PJO character?**_

**Answer it in a review because I want this story to have lots of reviews and well, you'll get a sneak peek of chapter 18!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, don't have a song chapter tonight sorry. I'm in a rush right now.**

**So yeah, this will be a short chappie to keep you guys waitin' for the next chapter next week! Haha. *grins***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Distractions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

"Why are you shouting?"

Turning around very slowly, we met the eyes of our principal.

"Nothing," we said in unison.

Mr. Grafer pursed his hairy lips in annoyance and turned around with the heel of his feet and walked into his office with us trailing behind us.

"Sit," he gestured to two plastic chairs that sat in front of his desk as he walked around his desk to sit in his leather chair.

We complied and he leaned forward, hands clasped together.

"As you are both aware, this year is the school's 20th anniversary." He started.

Percy and I stole glances at each other before nodding.

"Well, as part of the celebration, there is a dance. Since all of the other spots for the celebration are taken, the only thing left that is left for you two to do is the couple dance. The song will be informed to you later. Now, this is an important celebration and everyone is required to join in. You two, are going to have to be partners in the dance."

"What?"

The word came out of Percy's mouth.

He looked horrified and I am positively sure I looked the same.

"But, sir, what about the architectural unit of the celebration?" I pleaded.

"Miss Chase, those spots are reserved for juniors and seniors only." He said sternly.

"But –"

"No matter how much you two protest, you will not be able to change my mind." He barked.

Minutes later, we shuffled out of his office with frustration.

"I can't believe I have to do some stupid dance!" I rant as we walked back to class.

"Can you imagine me dancing?" Percy asked me. "I mean, honestly! That guy's really must be narrow-minded for thinking up a stupid idea!"

"I know! So the both of us being partners would be a catastrophe!" I continue ranting.

"But wait, I have a question." Percy said, stopping in his tracks.

I stopped walking also and stood in front of him.

"What?"

"Isn't the school only ten years old? Why do we have a celebration for its 20th year when it's actually half that age?" He asked me in confusion.

"Huh, you're right. That doesn't make any sense," I agree, furrowing my eyebrows in deep thought.

"What is going on?" We asked each other.

* * *

><p><strong>In the office . . .<strong>

"I don't see why you still had to make me do this," Mr. Grafer told his niece.

"Because I'm the daughter you never had and you love me," the girl chirped.

"Alright, but you owe me," Mr. Grafer told her.

"I love you, too!" She said happily, hugging her uncle tightly.

"Now get back to class," he told her sternly.

She stepped outside her office and gave him a salute.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing bad happens!"

A triumphant smile came across Alexandria's face as she gleefully skipped back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, shortest chapter ever.<strong>

**Now, my mom's nagging me. Anyways, love to all!**

**Question of chapter:**

_Which of my OCs do you like best?_

**You know the drill.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:**

**Sorry, everyone, I know you guys hate these (I do, too) but this is important. There was something wrong with my laptop so my dad called technical support so they could fix it. The good news is that they fixed it. The bad news is that everything on my laptop was wiped out in the process. That means that my outline, future chapters, **_**everything**_** was deleted! *sighs* I'm working on rewriting everything because I know this isn't my best work so from now on, I'll be working on replacing the chapters with better material. This will take a month or two but at least the plot will be better! Anyways, until then.**

**Sending you smiles,**

**Azn-Wemo**

**p.s. This does not mean that I am giving up on this story! This is my favorite story to work on!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! So . . . long time no see? *sheepish smile* I'm posting up the rewritten version of "Polka Dots and Mr. Pervert so check the story out on my profile later on!**


End file.
